Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters
by Who were the Precursors
Summary: AU Story set in Western Canada. Libby Walters discovers something strange in a park near her home, and soon finds herself transformed into a Ladybug, her favorite insect. At first ecstatic, Libby becomes scared and confused, and must cope with her new powers.
1. Liberty Walters

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Plot: Liberty Walters is just your average Canadian high schooler; only really standing out due to having a great love for Ladybugs since Kindergarten. As her life has progressed, they have become more a part of her personality. One day her dream comes true, as she's finally able to become a Ladybug...

Season 1

Episode 1

"Liberty Walters"

Wow, it certainly has been a while since I've posted anything on here. You'll all have to keep in mind that, even though this is listed under Miraculous, it's an alternate universe featuring my characters.

Please read and review, and it should start to really pick up in chapter 2!

Diary Entry:

Liberty Kelsey-Anne Walters

Thursday, February 2nd, 2017

Ho-ly crap, I _cannot. Wait._ For this week of school to be over. Mr. Sanderson clearly woke up on the wrong side of his bed every day so far, because he has been absolutely freaking ruthless.

At least he's not as bad as Mr. Johnson. And he's also cuter...

OMG, I did **not** just write that. Well, I guess I did. Any which way, that's all I suppose. This notebook is filling up fast! Maybe Irka will buy me a new one for my birthday! No pressure though XD

Much love,

Libby, "The Ladybug"

14-year old Libby Walters closed her ladybug notebook, and put aside her pencil, which had a ladybug eraser on it. She stretched and stood up off her bed, tiptoeing for fun over to her bedroom window. It had a fresh coat of frost across it, but she was all too used to the sight.

Libby lives in Swift Current, after all. Anywhere in Canada, and it'd be the same. Her phone jingled.

5:32 PM

From: Irka

Hey Libby, you doing anything this weekend?

5:32 PM

From: The Libbster

Why?

5:33 PM

From: Irka

As if you didn't know! We have to see and go to Kiwanis Park.

5:35 PM

From: The Libbster

What is your obsession with that place...?

5:37 PM

From: Irka

Remember Charlie? Saying he likes that place. He is the dream ;-)

5:39 PM

From: The Libbster

I can agree with your assessment on Charlie...but what else? We can't justify going there, even if that cutie pie likes it.

5:40 PM

From: The Libbster

...Do _not_ tell him I said that...

5:41 PM

From: Irka

Ten-four, Ladybug! Let me know by tomorrow

5:42 PM

From: The Libbster

Sure Irka. Love you.

5:43 PM

From: Irka

I love you too Lib.

"How did I get so blessed to have her in my life?" Libby asked herself. "And the twins. And of course Charlie..."

Libby blushed a little. She didn't really feel that strongly about the star athlete. It was more of an admiration than anything.

"Besides, I know Mira likes him. Best not to intrude."

"Liberty, dinner!"

"Coming mom! See you later, Mrs. Ladybug."

Libby's favorite stuffed animal didn't return the sentiment. Libby smiled, waved and exited her bedroom. She entered the bathroom to see her father, Jackson Walters, Trimming his mustache.

"Hiya dad. Just need to get cleaned up for dinner." She greeted him.

"There's my little bug." Jack replied, ruffling her brown hair. "How are ya sunshine?"

"A teeny tiny bit mad at Mr. Sanderson, but otherwise just fine."

"That's great hun! Nothing better than having a happy wife and a happy daughter!"

Libby reached around her towering father to get at the sink. After running a short blast of warm water and soap over her hands, she was ready to eat. She descended the staircase, which felt nice on her bare feet. She then wrapped around the right side of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Liberty, what have I told you about bare feet at the dinner table?" Sandrine Walters tapped her foot.

"That they aren't welcome here and can't trespass." Libby said in a monotone voice, as if reading from a script.

"Right. Now march back upstairs and get your shoes on, young lady!"

"You know I'm actually gonna wear my slippers, right?" Libby asked.

"Go retrieve your father while you're at it." Sandrine motioned for her to leave. Libby shrugged and heeded her mom's orders. A minute later, they returned.

"I hope you two don't mind chicken again."

"Nope!" Libby beamed. "It's the top of my list."

"I thought lobster was." Jack said, and then lit up as Sandrine returned to the table with a dish of au gratin potatoes.

"Now those I was not expecting..."

"Well yeah dad, it is." Libby said. "And because of Irka's little nickname, none of us will forget it..."

Sandrine cracked a smile.

"At least it's better than chicken sh-"

"Liberty..." Jack warned.

"I know dad." Libby sighed. "No swear words unless it's justified."

"Like with the mouse trap." Sandrine said, and then filled her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"I learned a few new words that day..."

"Kinda surprised you learned them here, and not at school." Jack said.

"Like you both say, justified." Libby said between bites of chicken. Her parents both noticed how tired she looked.

"Maybe you should go to bed early." Sandrine suggested.

"Can't. There's a tidal wave of homework that's come crashing into my room, and I need to assess the damage."

"Remember Bug, if you need our help..."

"Thanks dad, but I usually ask Irka, rather than bother you. Nothing beats a quiet house in the evening, am I right?" Libby asked. After finishing up, the Walters trio placed their dishes in the dishwasher.

Libby dreaded her homework assignment. Even basic algebra gave her fits. She re-entered her room and again said hello to her stuffed ladybug. After unzipping her backpack, she made a surprising discovery.

" **Damn it.** "

Sandine wanted to make sure she heard correctly, so she knocked on the door.

"Liberty?"

"It was justified mom." Libby answered.

"Can I come in?" Sandrine asked. Libby flung the door wide.

"My homework is a magician apparently."

"I don't under-"

"It did a freaking vanishing act!" Libby fumed.

"You left it behind?" Sandrine inferred.

"Correct. Want a prize?"

"No need to get an attitude."

"My night is down the tubes now." Libby said, flopping down on her bed.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better." Sandrine encouraged. Libby looked as though she would say something nasty, but held back.

"Yeah, but all things taken into account, tonight is gonna **suck.** "

"Aren't the Avalanche on tonight?"

"Hockey won't make me instantly happy." Libby sulked. "You know the only thing that does."

"I do." Sandrine said. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah mom, that'd be good."

Libby hugged Sandrine tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you two for my parents." She said. "I love both of you so much."

"I love you too, Liberty."

Sandrine exited the room, again leaving the teenager alone.

"Blegh. Well, guess I should sleep. I know I'll regret this later, but not as much as I regret being a dumbbell."

Libby kicked off her slippers, crawled into bed and cuddled up with Mrs. Ladybug.

"Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree as you." She said. Unsurprisingly, Mrs. L had nothing to add.

"Yeah, you've got it good. Flying around and being beautiful. That sounds like loads more fun than algebra. Maybe I lucked out on that..."

...

"Nah, Mr. S will be even more pleasant tomorrow."

Libby was too tired to even change, and dozed off rather quickly. She entered a deep sleep that went uninterrupted by the steady rain that now fell. The hours melted away in Libby Walters' quiet world.

Night completely enveloped the world, and Libby dreamed about a plethora of subjects, from a car race on a nameless highway, to jumping around as if she were on the moon wherever she went, and of course interspersed were images of her favorite insect.

Unheard by Libby was her phone vibrating at 10:21. Irka soon made the assumption that her best friend was sailing through dreamland, and so left it at one message. Libby finally woke up at close to 11:30, feeling a little more refreshed.

"I suppose there isn't much to do at this hour." She said. "Already took care of the diary for today, missed the game. More sleep!"

And so Libby went on, mostly asleep, for the entire rest of the night.

...

" **Rise and shine!** "

"What the...?"

Libby tumbled out of bed, and popped her head back up.

"I see my alarm clock is operational again. The one ladybug thing I own that I hate."

Libby switched off her alarm, and after grabbing her jacket, trundled out into the hallway.

"Well, can't complain about lack of sleep." She said. In the kitchen, her mom already had pancakes and bacon laid out.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Sandrine asked. "Momma Walters is on top of her game."

"I'd noticed." Libby said. Jack waltzed into the kitchen and past his daughter.

"Hello my baby, hello my h-" He got cut off by Sandrine raising a finger.

"Are you trying to bribe or guilt me into something Jack?" She asked. "Because that's the only time you break out that line."

Libby watched with amusement as Jack stumbled over his words.

"Hey pop, could ya pass the syrup?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please and thank you and it's good to have proper manners." Libby said proudly.

"Well Sandra, I don't think we have anything left to teach this girl." Jack said, giving her a finger gun point. Libby nodded, and Sandrine turned around to prepare their lunches.

"So Liberty," She began. "Any boys we should know about?"

Libby nearly choked on her pancake. She gulped down orange juice, cleared her throat very loudly, and spoke up.

"You know how I am mom." She started. "Boys are **not** a priority when I'm in high school. I know, shocking."

"What about girls?"

Libby did a spit take, and Sandrine took a rag from the counter to clean the projectile liquid.

"Daddy!"

"What?" Jack asked. "You know, just thought I'd make sure."

"Jack..."

"Her friend Irka is bisexual, isn't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're, ya know, having _that_ much when we hang out." Libby said.

"Okay, Bug, okay." Jack said. Sandrine placed Libby's lunch box down in front of her.

"Here you go Liberty. Your matchmaker's lunch is almost ready."

"Not as bad as Libbster, but I guess you have a nickname now too."

Libby wrapped up her breakfast, washed her hands and, after going upstairs to change, went into the living room to collect her school supplies.

"Irka's probably waiting for me down the street, so I'll be off." Libby announced. "Love you mom, and you too, 'Matchmaker'."

"I love you Liberty." Sandrine said. "Be careful."

"As always."

"Bye Libby, love you." Jack said. "And, and, if you need help finding someone..."

"I'll be sure to consult you first."

Libby hugged her parents, and was out the door. She could see Irka in the distance, and soon met up with her.

"The Ladybug has arrived." The Czech girl said.

"I need a nickname for you Irka." Libby said. "Especially since my dad now has one..."

"Please, will you share?"

"He asked me if there were any boys, _or_ girls that I had my eye on."

"You are straight, correct?"

"Yes." Libby said. "Not that there's anything wrong with the alternative."

Libby winked.

"Oh hey, it's almost time for our morning routine."

"I see it." Irka pointed. Good News Baptist Church grew ever closer.

"One, two, three..."

" **Good News everyone!** " Both girls exclaimed, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" Libby asked, almost losing her balance. Irka kept her steady.

"I have no reason for our enjoyment." Irka responded. After passing a number of streets, they finally reached their turn, 11 Avenue Northeast.

"Sorry, I believe you never said, what nickname your father has." Irka remembered.

"Ah, yes." Libby said. "He's now known as Matchmaker."

Irka laughed a little.

"And now you need one too, to repay you for The Libbster."

"Hey..."

The girls soon reached their school, Swift Current Comprehensive High.

"You two look like you just had a good laugh." Matriel Fen said. She had a streak of blue in her dirty blonde hair. Her younger sister Mistral, with a lime green streak, appeared behind her.

"Hiii guys!" Mistral said.

"How are my favorite twins?" Libby asked. "Also, the only twins I know..."

"Good, and I'm sure you can guess what kind of mood she's in."

"Wanting to hug everything?" Irka asked.

"That's Mistral for you." Matriel said, receiving a hug from her sister.

"Come on girls, group hug!" Mistral exclaimed. The other three willingly joined in.

"Now a group selfie!"

"Typical." Libby said, giving an aside glance, but didn't care to disappoint her bubbly friend. The four entered the school, and met up with more friends.

"Hey Belloehs." Matriel said. Crystale Eahrkoff prefered to go by her middle name. "Any good gossip?"

"Pfft." Belloehs responded. "Who do you think I am, the popular mean girl? Go ask London Kerry."

"She's not that mean." Mistral said.

"Uh huh, yeah she is." Libby coughed. "But something that's worse than her is, I abandoned my homework here overnight."

"And you did not tell me?" Irka asked.

"Yeah, and I went to sleep super early cause I was pissed. That's why I didn't respond."

"I figured a reason was somewhere to be found."

"Yeah, and now Mr. Sanderson will hound me all day. Yipee." Libby said flatly.

"You sure that's worse than being around London?" Belloehs asked.

"Yes, but barely."

"You guys are mean." Mistral pouted.

"Sometimes." Matriel admitted. They all headed into Mr. Sanderson's classroom for first period.

"Seventy minutes of pure, unfiltered hell." Libby put her hand down on the desk. Just then, Charlie DeNardo entered. Many of the girls collectively swooned.

"Every morning..." Irka sighed.

"Like clockwork." Matriel added.

"He is cute." Libby started. Belloehs cut her off.

"Oh God, we're losing her."

"Don't sound the warning, uh, Belloehs?"

"I'm so honored. You actually tried to make a pun out of my name."

"And that's the last time I'll try. *Ahem* Maybe. But I don't wanna score a touchdown with him. Though I'm in the minority I imagine."

"Not as big a minority as you think." Matriel said.

"Yep!" Mistral added. Mr. Sanderson's appearance signalled the end of their conversation.

"Good morning Miss Walters..."

"I know, Mr. S." Libby groaned. "Go ahead and announce it to all of Canada while you're at it."

"You wouldn't want to go see Mr. Blake, would you?" Mr. Sanderson threatened.

"No sir."

"Good, let us begin."

The kids all assumed their normal routines. Irka studied intently, Libby only half-cared, Mistral was on her phone for a few minutes before beginning to follow the lesson.

"Now, who can solve for xy here?"

*silence*

"Irka?"

"23." Irka responded. "253 equals xy times 11."

"Very good Miss Dekanov." Mr. Sanderson complemented her. "Miss Walters, how would you like to try this next one?"

"I'd be just de-lighted."

"Wonderful. Alright, x plus x minus 52 equals negative 12."

"Ah, hmm, it's like 20."

"Good. By the way class, I apologize for not saying so earlier. You may turn in your homework after the period is over."

"Feh." Libby felt she was being targeted. Five minutes later, the fire alarm blared.

"Alright class, calmly and orderly, out of the room."

The class heeded Mr. Sanderson's advice, and a mass of mostly Canadian humanity flowed out the doors into the still morning sun.

"I'm quite confident in saying that wasn't scheduled." Belloehs said.

"Someone wanted to be here even less than me." Libby said. "So, a prank then."

"Seems like it." Matriel continued.

"Well thank you to whoever did that."

"Again, the minority is where you reside." Irka said.

" _Attention students, this is your principal. We are currently investigating the source of the fire that has caused this alert. More information will be passed on as soon as it's known. Thank you."_

"And then you can all go home." Libby said, doing her best imitation of Mr. Blake.

"Hey Libby." Sean Millner said.

"Hiya Sean. What's new?"

"I expect you'll be at our game tomorrow night."

Irka looked on with interest.

"Irka and I are planning on, uh, doing stuff that day, but it should be over in plenty of time to see you." Libby said, giving a thumb up.

"Cool." Sean nodded. "Hopefully Kyle's healthy."

"That hamstring is still bothering him, huh?" Mistral asked.

"Sure is. Anyway, catch ya on the flip side, ladies!"

"Bye." Matriel said. Libby and Belloehs called their parents, while the others waited.

"How about another selfie?" Mistral suggested.

"Rrr." Irka grunted.

"Looks like Irka is irked." Libby said. The black haired girl glared at her.

"Ooh, one of the famous glares." Belloehs said. "Now you should be honored."

" _Attention students, I have just been informed that the fire alarm was pulled by a prankster. If the culprit would please...hang on."_

Mr. Blake muttered something.

" _London Kerry, would you please report to my office on the double. Thank you. All may return to their classrooms."_

"Damn her, getting my hopes up." Libby shook her fist. She slunk back into the building with the others.

"You would really prefer being in another place, huh?" Irka inquired.

"You got that right." Libby said, her displeasure on full display.

"Turn around."

Libby did so, and was quite surprised when Irka started rubbing her back.

" _What_ are you doing Irka?"

"A back massage. It is a stress reliever, correct?"

"Yeah, actually, thank you." Libby said, giving Irka a tight hug. "I needed something like that to feel better."

"Leaving home was the correct choice." Irka said. "I would not have as wonderful a friend."

Libby took Irka's hand, and they returned to class. Libby was in a significantly better mood the rest of the day, and made sure to take her homework with her this time.

"Hey Belloehs, I realized your sister wasn't here today." Matriel began. "She doing okay?"

"Trinity's under the weather." Belloehs answered. "Nothing too serious."

"Let her know I'm thinking of her, would you?"

"Gotcha. Later!"

"I will see you on Monday Mistral." Libby said.

"What about tomorrow?" Mistral tilted her head.

"Where has my mind been lately? See you tomorrow night then."

"Hugs and selfies await you!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Libby smiled. "You are just so adorable Mistral, I could eat you up."

"Uhhhh..." Mistral didn't know how to respond.

"It's an expression. Only big scary monsters would wanna do that."

"I hope no monsters come here."

"Well if they do, I'll protect you." Libby said, and followed behind Irka.

"Not bad, was it?" She asked.

"Not after your little gesture."

"Seeing you highlights every day Libby, but also does our fun thing on the way."

"Fun thing?" Libby asked. "Ohhh, mmhmm, that is a surefire way, other than ladybugs, to make Libby Walters happy."

Again the girls passed the small church, and again on cue...

" **Good News everyone!** "

When they got to Libby's street, Irka looked upset.

"Goodbye, Lib."

"'TIl tomorrow, Irka."

The friends shared a quick kiss, and Libby reached the end of her journey.

"How was your day, dear?" Sandrine asked.

"Not too bad." Libby responded.

"Hopefully your homework made it back with you." Jack said.

"Yes, Matchmaker."

"Damn, I thought you'd forgotten."

Both Libby and Sandrine looked at him funny.

"Uh, justified. Anyway, I DVR'd the Avalanche game for you, when I realized you were in bed."

"Thanks pop." Libby stretched.

"Liberty, we were going to order pizza for dinner, but wanted your approval first." Sandrine changed the subject. Libby's eyes grew.

"Yes please and thank you and...I don't think reciting that whole thing is necessary here."

"One or two pies?" Jack asked. "In case your friends come over again to have some."

"That's sweet dad." Libby smiled. "Two then."

"Pepperoni and plain?"

Libby nodded quite furiously. She picked up the phone.

"Go long dad!"

Libby fired a strike right into Jack's hands.

"Alright, down to business!" He said. One phone call, 22 minutes and one delivery later, the Walters trio were each enjoying a slice.

"So London Kerry pulled a fire alarm?" Jack asked. "I knew that girl was trouble."

"A lesser person would put her in. Her. Place."

*Silence*

"I said a _lesser_ person. Any which way, I think I'll save some slices for lunch tomorrow."

"Time for homework, dear?" Sandrine asked.

"Yes, this time." Libby snapped her fingers. There was twice as much as originally planned, but that was just fine in her book.

Libby had a lot to look forward to. A day hanging with Irka tomorrow (assuming her parents were okay with it), the football game in the evening and her birthday was four weeks down the road. Plenty of things to combat the boredom she was feeling towards her high school life...

End of Episode 1

Hope you all enjoyed, to some degree at least. Bug Out!


	2. Discovery at Kiwanis

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 2

"Discovery at Kiwanis"

Another chapter done. Special thanks to Liz The Sweet Writer for her kind review. Hope everybody likes this chapter!

"So can I go with Irka? Kiwanis Park is just around the corner."

"Not exactly. But, your grades are very satisfactory and that warrants our approval. Right, Sandra?"

"Yes Jack. Now Liberty, you be careful."

"Of course mom. Lemme go give her the good news."

In a matter of minutes, Libby was out the door.

"There she is." Irka said.

"Yeah, the folks said it was okay." Libby said. "Now, let's see if Charlie's opinion is up to snuff."

The two friends rounded a couple corners, and entered the park that their classmate seemed to speak highly of.

"Have we been to this place since we became friends?"

"I believe not."

"Weird how it's right here, yet I don't recall going into it." Libby observed. "Like I've been subconsciously avoiding it."

"Same here." Irka added.

"Let's see. Alrighty, I spy nothing of note so far. The trees are kinda nice I think."

"Libby, do you see that?"

"Hmmm?"

"That tree." Irka said.

"So descriptive." Libby said sarcastically.

"Perhaps my glasses would be helpful."

"Could you point at it?"

"Unnecessary." Irka said. "One is quite peculiar."

"That one on the left?" Libby asked. Irka shook her head.

"Look at one closely, and the next."

Libby took a moment to observe.

"A-ha! Hello Mr. Off Center!"

Libby and Irka got up close to the odd tree. They were all arranged in a perfect line, save for the one. It also seemed to have a kind of symbol, but they couldn't place what it was.

"Yeah, that was blatant." Libby said, tossing off her backpack. She took a photo before observing it.

"Irka, hand me that stick over there."

Irka complied.

"I suppose poking it with the stick is safe." She said.

"Poke." Libby said, lightly jabbing Irka.

"I knew that. Not me."

"I had to Irka. Okay now."

Libby prodded the tree, which had no effect.

"At least neither of us have much to do today." Libby said. A sudden chill blew through the air. Libby stood straight up.

"I felt it also." Irka said.

"That was unnerving. It kinda seemed, I dunno, like it was aimed at us."

"A good choice of words."

Irka stepped away from Libby.

"Hmm, let's see." Libby said, brushing herself off. "Irka, I...yo, Irka!"

"Libby!"

Libby did a 180 to see why Irka called to her.

"This tree here bears that symbol too." Irka motioned towards herself. The symbol was much more clearly defined, as an infinity sign inside a circle, with a vertical line running through it.

"This might be the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Libby hesitated, and placed her hand over the symbol on the tree. She jumped back when it lit up.

"Not cool!" She yelled. "Hot in fact!"

A small beam of light came towards Libby, but she didn't feel frightened now. It circled around her hands before returning to the tree.

"Are you sure about not cool?" Irka asked.

"Hey, who's that person over there?" Libby asked. A man whose face wasn't discernable from their distance seemed to be staring at them. He was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"If he comes towards us, then run."

The stranger had no apparent intention to move closer. Libby was tensed up, and Irka stood in front and to the left of her.

"That had better be where he stays." She said. The man pointed right at Libby, who looked at Irka.

"Alright, I do **not** like it."

Irka took off running towards the man, and Libby unsuccessfully pulled at her shirt to stop her.

"What are you doing?" The brown haired girl asked. Irka either didn't hear her, or didn't care. The man fled much quicker than Irka could keep up with. She returned to Libby, now a little winded.

"Excuse me, my friends don't do crazy, dangerous crap like that."

"I apologize Libby." Irka said.

"Hey, it's good to know the lengths you'll go to." Libby responded. "But what on earth was that dude's damage? Creeper."

"And when he showed up too. Was that strange only to me?"

"How do you mean?"

"First the tree and its' symbol, and the breeze." Irka said.

"Uh huh. Hey, now that the weird guy has left, you wanna see if we can find anything else?" Libby suggested.

"Sure, but let us not linger. We could get more uninvited guests."

"Maybe he was just wrong in the head. We don't know for sure."

"Oh no, tell me those aren't storm clouds." Irka noticed that it was now overcast.

"Another coincidence I hope." Libby said.

"Hey guys!" Matriel called to them.

"C'mere!" Libby called back. Matriel joined up with them.

"What do you make of that?"

"Huh. Kinda cool, but seems like it doesn't belong."

"Should I tell her what it did?" Libby asked.

"What the tree did?" Matriel also asked. "Did it bark at you?"

*Crickets*

"Some man also was eyeing us." Irka said.

"Wait, what?" Matriel asked.

"Yeah, he just hung out there." Libby explained. "Didn't say anything, but he pointed right at me."

"That had to scare you."

"Me, yes. Her on the other hand..."

"Hell and no." Irka said matter-of-factly.

"Her primal instincts kicked in, and she was after him in a flash." Libby said. Irka smiled at her. "It was something I wish you'd seen."

"I can picture it." Matriel said. "Sounds to me like you gals are having a day."

"You're free to stick around."

"I'll take that invitation, thanks Libbster."

"Haha, shut up Matriel." Libby scowled.

"Okay, wow. Are you mad at me?" Matriel replied.

"You, no."

"You're welcome." Irka said with a bit of sarcasm. Libby put her arms around both of them.

"I'm sorry you two." She admitted. "I've had a bit shorter fuse of late. And yes, Irka, I know it was obvious."

"Look Libby, another one."

A third symbol was on the spot they stood. A few raindrops started hitting the ground.

"Well Irka, gotta give you credit for getting me to come here."

"The credit belongs to Charlie."

"I should thank him." Libby said, and then stopped. "Though he might not even remember saying that, or that we heard him. Awkward conversation averted then."

"You think this is like a cult symbol?" Matriel asked.

"Or maybe an occult symbol?" Libby suggested. Irka stifled a laugh.

"But I wasn't making a joke that time. My comedic timing needs work."

Libby looked past Matriel, and again the mysterious man was nearby.

"Oh no no, my turn." Libby rolled up her sleeves. "Hey, what the hell are you staring at? Admiring the view?"

"Your friends need to leave."

"It speaks!" Irka exclaimed.

"And what if they don't, huh?"

"Come on Libby." Irka suggested.

"Not yet." Libby brushed her off. "You wanna make something of this?"

"Not particularly." The man said, taking slow steps towards the trio.

"Libby, aside." Irka pushed her, but Libby pushed back.

"I got this, appreciate it Irka."

The man brandished a switchblade, and Libby froze. He made a lunge towards Matriel, but Libby caught his arm, twisted it so he lost the grip on his blade, and kicked out his foot.

"You can thank my father for that." Libby spat on him.

"Very good. I'm impressed."

"You do that again and I'll be sure the switchblade ends up stuck in your back!"

"Libby, _let's go._ " Irka encouraged.

"Gladly." Libby turned around and left in a huff. Irka gave the man a look that might kill him if such were possible.

"You sir, are lucky to a great degree." She said. "Next instance, I'll do more than run after you."

"Hmm, so they're both protective of each other." The man said when Irka was out of earshot. The three friends walked steadily away from him. The rain was falling harder now.

"Anybody wanna grab lunch?" Matriel suggested.

"You guys want pizza?" Libby grinned, regaining her calm demeanor.

"Nooo. You did that again."

"Hey, I gotta make sure you guys like me."

"And pizza is a good way to show it." Irka nodded.

"Lemme grab my sister before we get to your place." Matriel said. "She bawled her eyes out when I forget to bring her last time."

"So that's why her selfie that day was so depressing." Libby remarked. Once at Matriel's house, she went inside and returned with Mistral.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" She exclaimed. Back at Libby's home, Jack was only a little surprised to see a small gathering outside the front door.

"Mistral, glad you made it this time." He smiled. "No dejected selfie today."

"Oh God, your _dad_ is on Instagram?" Matriel asked in half serious shock. "I-I mean, thanks for the pizza."

"How was your walk in the park?" Sandrine asked.

"Oh, you know." Libby said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Maybe I might if you said a little more."

"I thought some dude was following us."

" **What**?" Sandrine's maternal instinct came to the surface. Irka sipped on her lemonade and wondered if Libby would give all the details.

"Don't worry mom, he wasn't."

"No reason to worry Mrs. Walters." Irka said. "I had pepper spray _and_ the Swiss Army Knife."

"Well prepared I see. Smart girl."

"Yeah, smart." Jack said eagerly.

"Jack..."

"I heard that tone, Matchmaker." Libby looked back at him.

"Yes Mr. Walters, I am in on the joke."

"Oh."

"Irka and I will always have each other though."

Libby gave her a cheek kiss.

"Matriel, selfie!" Mistral exclaimed.

"Of course, little sis." Matriel obliged.

"Hashtag #sisters, hashtag #pizza."

"Shall we ban social media at the table?" Sandrine suggested.

"Let her enjoy it mom." Libby answered.

"Very well Liberty."

"It's not like she's hurting anyone."

"But aren't you really big on manners and politeness Bug?" Jack asked.

"Bug?" Mistral asked.

"Come on, what other reason could he have to call me that?" Libby asked. Mistral put her finger to her chin.

"You bought me the jacket. Which I adore by the way, thank you."

"Right. You're welcome!"

"Let's see, where was I." Libby said. "This conversation has been like a five way intersection. Manners are paramount to me, but I allow _some_ leeway. I'm with my girls at home. This is as casual as it gets."

"Very well spoken, 'Bug'." Matriel remarked.

" _That_ name is only reserved for my parents. Not even Irka is allowed to use it."

"Ah, you learn something new every day."

"I guess the pizza is good." Jack inferred. "Nobody is talking about it."

"Delish!" Mistral said cheerfully.

"And Instagram worthy." Irka added.

"But of course."

"You're a gem Mistral." Libby said, patting her head.

"Any other plans today Lib?" Irka asked.

"Between now and the game, no."

"You mean the football game, correct?" Sandrine asked.

"Yep." Libby responded. "I uh, I can go, right?"

"You may, Liberty. I see no reason to bar you from it."

"And I won't give you one."

"Matriel, could you grab me another slice please?" Mistral asked.

"Me too please." Libby chimed.

"Manners matter." Irka said.

"These are the moments we'll remember years from now. It's so simple, but really quite beautiful."

"Agreed Libbster."

"...And everything is ruined forever." Libby glowered. "That's it, get out, you've been banned."

"Wait, I don't get..." Irka stuttered.

"Even if I wanted to keep you out, there's no chance. You do have a copy of our house key."

"Can we have one too?" Matriel asked.

"Sure, one sec." Libby got up and moved toward the stairs. "Don't nobody go nowheres."

Irka raised an eyebrow, and Libby then arrived back in the kitchen with her trusty pencil and notebook.

"Ladybugs. Not surprised."

"I'm a ladybug."

Libby began writing.

"Get Mats and Misty house keys.

Remember to water plants tonight.

Kick Irka out of house..."

Irka got up and grabbed Libby's jacket hoodie. She pulled it up over her friend's head and they started play wrestling.

"Mr. W, aren't you planning on stopping them?" Mistral asked in disbelief.

"Relax Mistral." Jack waved her off. Libby and Irka continued for a few seconds, before calling it quits and sitting back down.

"We love each other." Irka shrugged.

"Kinda weird way of showing it, but whatevs." Matriel said, finishing her pizza. She threw away her plate and washed her hands. "Well mostly ladies, and gents, whenever the sister is done, we'll be out."

"I'm ready now." Mistral said, still with half a slice in hand. She pushed her chair in and met her sibling by the door.

"Later, Walters clan. Thanks for lunch."

"You girls are always welcome here." Sandrine said. "I'm glad my daughter is spending time with the right people."

"And I'm glad she has such kind parents." Mistral said. "Ciao for now."

The Fen sisters exited the premises.

"Would it be trouble for me to use the lavatory?" Irka asked.

"It's there to be used." Libby replied. Jack made sure Irka left before speaking.

"Bug, are you sure...?"

"Dad..."

"She's such a nice girl." Jack explained. "And we wouldn't need to worry about, you know, boy problems."

"I'm a straight shooter, pop." Libby said. "And regardless, Irka still comes first. She means more than any boy."

"Even Charlie DeNardo?"

" **Yes.** Geez Louise. It's like you want me to get married tomorrow."

"It's mostly him." Sandrine said.

"Truth. Any which way, I think a shower is in order." Libby said.

"What will you do to pass the time before nighttime?" Jack asked.

"Music, texting, probably Facebook. I am a teenager after all."

"I tell you Sandra, she definitely got your sharp wit."

"And your dashing good looks." Sandrine winked, sitting down next to Jack.

"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with that too, sugar pie." Jack said.

"You've been especially romantic lately. Are you sick Jack?"

"Lovesick."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh dear Heavens."

"Too much?" Jack wondered out loud.

" **Way** too much." Sandrine said. "Which is why I married you and not Clancy Jefferson."

"Ugh, I'd just about forgotten that rat bastard's name."

Jack and Sandrine looked at each other, then nodded in unison and said "Justified!"

Upstairs Libby was singing in the shower.

" Life is a Highway. I wanna ride it all night long . Appropriate singing fare, since I live so close to a highway."

Libby scrubbed her head, and picked up singing again.

" It's just another heartache, yeah! This is nothing new for me" She sang, drumming on the shower walks. "It might've been a mistake. Oh, you're cooking Libby! To the Moon and back, Oh yeah baby, that's where I want to go. "

Libby whistled and resumed her drum solo.

"I wonder if I should tell my folks what really happened today. Eh, maybe there was just something in the air. Yeah, nothing to bother about."

Libby tied her towel around her waist and fired up the hair dryer.

"All that I should focus on tonight is watching our team win." Libby said confidently. She decided to tie her hair up into a bun, and when she exited the bathroom, it surprised her mom.

"A bun?"

"What the heck."

"It looks very pretty Liberty." Sandrine smiled.

"Aw mom, you're making me blush." Libby said, putting her hands on her face. "Need any help with the laundry?"

"No dear. I'm on top of my game, remember?"

"Yes, and I'm on top of watering the flowers."

"Don't forget to feed the fish." Sandrine reminded her.

"As soon as I have ample clothing, I'll do both." Libby said entered her room.

" _Bonne après-midi,_ Mrs. Ladybug."

Libby dug through her closet.

"What's that, you want a Mr. Ladybug in your life?" Libby asked. "I might be able to oblige. It could be our shared birthday present."

Libby pulled out some black sweatpants, which had a small hole in the left knee.

"These are comfy as hell, so they win. I guess the ladybug jacket can have a break. Tonight it's the ladybug _sweater_. Predictable, but stylish!"

She laid the sweater on her desk chair. After getting into the aforementioned pants and a plain white t-shirt, she strode out and down into the family room.

"Honies, I'm home!" Libby greeted the plants and fish. "How are you today Lily, Daisy and Rose?"

Libby grabbed the spray bottle and danced around the room.

"Hangin' in a room that's sunlit. Puttin' on the Spritz!"

Libby hummed as she then reached the fishtank.

"Hello Reel, hola Big." Libby said. "I still can't believe dad and I convinced mom to let us name you guys."

Libby heard her phone vibrate, and checked it.

2:10 PM

From: Irka

Hope your head is up. *Football emoji* game is at 6:30 now

2:12 PM

From: The Libbster

One less hour to wait. Thanks, love you.

2:13 PM

From: Irka

You too

Libby informed her parents, and at 5:20 got dressed.

"I'm meeting Irka there. Bye guys."

"Bye Liberty. Be safe."

"Goodbye my Bug."

Libby was out the door, and Jack gave Sandrine a sultry look.

"So honey, now that Libby is gone..." He began. Sandrine was intrigued.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna..."

"Yes?"

"...Watch a movie on Netflix?"

" **JACK!** "

Libby caught up with Belloehs, with her sister Trinity this time, on the way over to school."

"You're in good spirits Trin."

"Oh yeah. Being nursed back to health by my family is a wonderful thing." Trinity replied.

"You know what else would be wonderful?" Belloehs began. "Running Central High out of town!"

"Yeah, except, you know, playing in the same town as us." Libby reminded her.

"Thank you Literal Walters."

" _Why_ do people love giving me nicknames so much?"

"You're charming Libby." Belloehs said. "At least, that's my guess why."

"Or they just like bugging me." Libby groaned.

"It's fun. In moderation of course." Trinity added.

"Hey, either of you know if Mr. Stringbean will be here tonight?"

"He will. Sorry Lib."

"Damn. Can't always win." Libby said.

"Whoa guys, left turn." Trinity said, as Libby and Belloehs almost walked past it.

"Really glad you're feeling better." Belloehs chuckled. As the school got closer, they saw London Kerry and Edison Carswell apparently waiting for them.

"Oh God."

"Edison is nice at least."

"Yes, but the Blonde One isn't." Libby sulked.

"She really could be worse." Belloehs said. Libby was very surprised to receive a hug from London.

"Who are you and what have you done with London Kerry?"

"Hmph, I do something nice and *cough*" London stopped herself. "I know that the Stringbean has it out for you anymore."

"Dude, you call him that too?" Libby asked.

"I think half the school does. Anyway, see you later."

London walked off, and before Edison followed, Libby got his attention.

"Did you tell her to be nice, or what?"

"She's trying really hard to be more friendly." Edison answered.

"Good. I commend your work." Libby said. "Irka!"

"Hello my Ladybug friend." The Czech girl said.

"Guess what? London Kerry hugged me."

" _The_ London Kerry? Is it time for the apocalypse already?"

"Hope not." Edison shivered. "Central High needs an ass kicking first."

"Yeah, especially that stuck up quarterback Jerry Floyd." Trinity said. "Yuck, and might I add, gross."

I'm gonna grab a drink. See you after the game Ed." Libby said.

"Bye Libby, be sure to cheer loud for me." Edison winked.

"I will!"

As Edison walked away, Trinity shook her head.

"The wink. That smile. It's worse than I thought."

"What?"

"You have the hots for Edison Carswell."

"No no no, you're wrong." Libby wagged her finger in Trinity's face. "The dude is tremendously handsome, but that is as far as my feelings go."

"Whatever Libbster." Trinity said.

"Irka, smack her."

"Why?"

"Because friggin' London Kerry has made me happier than her tonight." Libby sulked. Irka delivered an inconsequential smack to Trinity's forehead.

"Good enough. Now, you guys have kept me from getting my Mountain Dew on for far too long."

Libby strolled over to the concession stand and bought the largest size of Dew available.

"Oh my Lord you will have so much regret." Irka said.

"Worth it." Libby beamed. "Want a sip?"

"Sure."

The friends walked with their arms linked into the stadium. It was roughly 30 minutes until kickoff.

"Ooh, cold night."

" _Canadian_ night."

* The White Stripes, Seven Nation Army *

Libby's phone rang and, not recognizing the number, she refrained from answering. After the caller left a voicemail, Libby listened.

"I apologize for my behavior, and threatening you and your friends. It was the wrong way of approaching the matter; Your friends being there this afternoon was not pertinent, and now I must ask you to..."

Libby cut off the message and slammed the phone into her palm.

"Bad news?" Irka inquired.

"Excuse me." Libby said, going out of the stadium and re-dialing the number.

"Alright man, I don't know who in the hell you are, or what exactly is wrong with your head, but you **stay away** from my friends and I, or I'll call the authorities."

"I'm sorry, you've misunderstood me." The man said. "You must return to Kiwanis Park."

"Oh, ha ha, that's good." Libby was growing more incensed every second. "An adult being completely alone with a 14-year old girl in a park after nightfall. If you need to get your jollies that badly, find someone who's a little older."

"This is important! I have to show you-" *click*

"What a mega creep. How in the bloody hell did he get my number?"

Irka came looking for Libby, who was now on the phone with 911.

"Libby, are you alright?"

"Hello, 911, please state the nature of-"

"Hi, this is Libby Walters" Libby began. "I'm at the Comprehensive High School stadium, and just received a phone call from a man in Kiwanis Park saying he wanted me to come alone to see him. I'm fourteen, and he's an adult."

"911?" Irka was baffled.

"Ma'am, would you like us to dispatch patrol car?" The woman asked.

"Please do. My friends and I saw him acting strangely this morning, and I can't fathom how he got ahold of my number."

"We'll take care of everything Ma'am."

"I appreciate it." Libby hung up.

"You good Lib?"

"Do you have the Army Knife and pepper spray?"

"Always." Irka reassured her.

"Then yes." Libby exhaled. They went back to the bleachers and started cheering as the game got closer. Libby had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and was sure that wasn't the last she'd see or hear of the man in Kiwanis Park...

End of Episode 2

Until next time, Bug Out!


	3. Strange Magic

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 3

"Strange Magic"

Wow, these chapters are coming fast! Please read and review.

"Hello folks, Rob Berg here, taking a break from doing the Avalanche to announce for Swift Current Comp football. Tonight the Clydesdales play host to their biggest rivals, the Central High Buzzards, on this be-au-ti-ful Saskatchewan night. I mean come on, who names their team 'Buzzards'? Ha ha, seriously."

"Rob, your mic is still on."

"Ohhhh, hey everybody, would you look at that, kickoff is moments away!"

"That guy is such an oaf." Libby said. "I could do so much of a better job."

"I quite like him."

Libby looked way high up to see Mr. Sanderson looming over her.

"Good evening Miss Walters." He said.

"Mr. S."

"Don't worry Lib." Irka reassured her. "I'm here also."

Libby laid her head on Irka's shoulder.

* Queen, We Will Rock You *

"The kick is on its' way! And boy, listen to this crowd!"

"Buzzards suck! Buzzards suck!"

"The famous chant. Too good." Belloehs laughed.

"Ball is picked up, uh, by Ball at the 5. Tim Ball, moving forward now, and he's in trouble. Laterals it to Dawson! Fran Dawson, and he gets flattened at the 13."

Libby's phone rang again.

"Son of a bitch, it's him again." She grunted.

"I can take care of him, if you would like it." Irka offered.

"Excuse me."

Libby moved to an open section of the bleachers.

"I guess you just can't take a hint. Calling the police doesn't deter you."

"Please listen, this is important." The man started.

"I'll humor you, sicko." Libby said.

"I know it's hard, but I need you to trust me. We've watched you for so long and-"

"Red light! Yeah, I got it, you like underage girls. Please, do me a favor and get that checked."

"Liberty, there are horrible things in this world, even right here in Swift Current." The man continued.

"You know my name." Libby started to cry. "I don't know who the hell you are, or why you're so fixated on me, but after this football game is over, I'm gonna stop by my house, get my dad's **rifle** , which by the way I know how to operate, waltz on down to Kiwanis, and I will **kill** you without hesitation, unless this harassment stops now."

"Those are empty threats, because I have skills you cannot comprehend. I will become your worst nightmare if you even attempt what it is you're planning."

" **Try. Me.** "

*Click*

Libby, now completely flustered, ran as fast as she could away from the stadium and towards home. She was running down the middle of the street, and a car nearly mowed her over.

"Watch it, will ya!" She screamed. As Libby passed Good News Church, she said "bad news for him." Finally at home, Libby jammed the key in the door. She prayed her parents weren't around, so she slinked into her dad's office, unlocked the case and removed the gun.

"This is *sniff* this is so ludicrous. Why is this creep after me?"

Libby put the rifle back, and then had another change of heart and pulled it back out.

"Where is that ammo?"

"Libby?"

"Irka?" Libby couldn't believe her eyes. "You came after me."

"What in Heaven's name are you doing with your father's gun?" Irka asked. "Hand it to me."

"Fine, but I'm going after that POS."

"At least let me follow."

Libby called the man again.

"Look, I'll come there, unarmed, but you so much as lay a finger on me..."

...

"Hey, you hear me?"

Libby resigned to the fact that she had to go see this man. It could very well be dangerous, but she needed answers.

"'Liberty, dear, how did your night go?' Oh, ya know, followed a creepy dude into the park after nightfall. Then witness as my mom has a heart attack and dad grounds me forever. This better be worth my time."

In short order, she returned with Irka to Kiwanis Park.

"Okay, just what is it that was worth scaring me half to death?" She called to the man.

"Hey Irk, you think the weird voodoo tree will work a second time?"

"Go for it." Irka encouraged. Libby stamped her hand onto the tree, and the same thing happened as before.

"Say, the guy seemed pretty adamant about me being alone here. Maybe you should take off."

"But how would you stay safe Lib?"

"I can take care of myself." Libby struck a pose. Suddenly two figures appeared from behind some trees.

"*Gulp* Maybe against one person!"

The bizarre light then circled around Irka.

"Stay away from her."

Libby had no idea why she said that, but felt it would make a difference. The light beam returned to the tree, and a segment opened, revealing a bright glowing sphere.

* Armored Core OST, Response (extended) *

"No, not here." Libby said. "Not in boring ass Swift Current."

The sphere shot past Libby and then landed on the ground, resting about halfway between the girls.

"That's pretty." Irka said, leaning down to touch it, but it shot a spark at her.

" **OW!** "

The figures approached. Libby couldn't seem to distinguish _where_ their faces were, only that they had humanoid shapes.

"Enough!" Libby said, picking up the sphere. It blinked out, and all that remained was a hairclip.

"An early birthday present. And it's a ladybug too. How thoughtful."

She clipped the piece to her bun, and immediately wanted if off.

"What is it doing?" She asked, believing the clip to be sentient. "Is it reading my thoughts?"

Libby brushed it off and assumed a fighting stance.

"You ready to rumble gents?"

Libby suddenly felt a bizarre sensation covering her body. It was being engulfed by the strange light or energy, Libby didn't know which.

"What's happening?!" She shivered. "No, Irka, stay away. It might hurt you!"

Libby quit fighting, and slumped to the ground.

"Libby!"

Libby was groggy, and her vision was blurred.

"Who...who's there?" She managed to get out. She reached towards the figures, who were coming back into her vision, and noticed her hand, in fact her whole arm, was a different color.

"Okay, what the hell am I wearing?"

Libby attempted to stand, but could only rest on one knee. Irka looked where her friend was, and saw a costumed girl in her place.

"Who is that there?" She asked.

"It's still me Irka." Libby responded. "Uh, I think?"

"Your clothes are not the same."

"What in the...? I'm..."

Libby finally regained her stance.

"But you're a..."

"I'm a Ladybug, damn it!" Libby pumped her first. She admired her full, red with black spots latex bodysuit. "And there's even a mask!" I'd breakdance or something if I knew how. And as for you fine looking...whatever you are, prepare to..."

The figures dissipated.

"Aww man, and I had a catchphrase all ready and everything." Libby groaned. She glanced at Irka, who looked indifferent.

"Not a good night all around."

"Sweet God in Heaven."

"Irka?"

"What is this town's issue?" She blurted out. "That. What was that?"

"Something that was cool." Libby answered. "Or friggin' weird. It depends on who you ask.

"Well, there can't be any way that the football game tops this for entertainment. By the way, it's 7-0 Clydesdales."

"Good."

"Your calm demeanor surprises me." Irka noted.

"Irka, I've loved Ladybugs probably since before I was born." Libby placed a hand on her back. "Hey, what's this thing?"

LIbby had a circular backpack on, and a pullstring fell from it.

"Pull the string, Irka!"

Irka yanked the string. The pack opened with a flourish, and wings sprang out the side. Libby was airborne before she could say anything.

"Whoa ho ho, hey, this is happening!" Libby yelled to the heavens. "I hope I'm in control of this thing."

She directed her arm forward, and sure enough, she had propulsion. Libby did a somersault and spun around.

"It's like a whole new world up here!"

*Ahem* * Aladdin OST, A Whole new World *

"But you didn't take me with you..." Irka pouted.

"Lemme fix that for you." Libby lowered herself to within reach of Irka, and scooped her best friend up.

"Kind of a romantic feeling to it."

"Don't tell my dad..."

"Did I miss out on something?" Irka inquired.

"Yes you did, but I'm not in the mood to fill you in." Libby winked. Irka wrapped herself around Libby for safety.

"When I make sure I'm completely in command of this, we'll dance up here."

Libby did a few more aerial acrobatics, and started to lose her grip on Irka.

"Okay, coming in for landing!" Libby exclaimed. She touched down gently, and took a bow.

"That was the best ever." Irka said. "The rush I felt. Wow."

Irka gave Libby a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Irka." Libby blushed. "It was fun being your personal airline for a few minutes. Time to take this getup off."

Libby reached around her back.

"You see a zipper?"

"Nope."

"Buttons?" Libby asked.

"Negative" Irka answered.

"Crap. Bring out the knife. You're gonna cut me out of this."

"No, I will not."

"Won't you, oh please, oh please Irka?" Libby pleaded. Irka twisted her earlobe.

"Ow!"

"You acted with recklessness, and scared me greatly Libby." Irka said firmly.

"You kiss me, then do that. Make up your mind woman!"

"Here's the knife."

Libby put the blade to her costume, and her midsection suddenly jerked away from it.

"My suit doesn't wanna be cut. No problem here..."

In a very sudden burst of light, the Ladybug suit was gone.

"Damn thing must have a mind of its' own." Libby said. "As long as it doesn't come after me when I'm sleeping, I can work with that."

"It is strange, yes, that our friend never showed himself?" Irka wondered.

"Hey, he's not my friend."

"Hang on Lib. Hello? Yes Belloehs, Libby is here. She's fine."

Irka mouthed "You are okay?" Libby nodded.

"She just felt light headed, and needed to be some other place." Irka went on.

"Tell her we'll be back soon."

"We will return in minutes. Goodbye Belloehs."

"Did I teach you to lie so well?" Libby asked.

"My cousin did." Irka replied. "Do I have permission to call you 'Bug', Libby?"

"Certainly."

The friends exited the park and retraced their steps back to the football game. A breeze blew past them, and Libby shook a little.

"Allow me to give you warmth."

"No, I'm fine Irka. Just wondering where this will go. This hairclip is like nothing else. I'm guessing that I was supposed to have it. Regardless, another ladybug to add to the collection."

"I suppose I am not further obligated to buy you a birthday present." Irka assumed.

"You're off the hook." Libby confirmed her suspicion. "But Mrs. Ladybug will be so upset."

"Haha, you are a gem Libby."

"I try."

The pair returned to the stadium.

"Thank you readmission." Libby said, and they got back to their seats.

"What the heck is going on, guys?" Matriel asked. "You alright Libbster?"

"Grr, bad words."

Matriel assumed Libby wasn't pleased, so she turned away.

"Hey." Libby tapped her arm and gave her the peace sign.

"How many selfies did Mistral take in our absence?" Irka asked.

"Did someone say football selfie?!" Mistral was so excited that she jumped out of her seat...right when Central High was scoring a field goal to take a narrow lead.

"Traitor." Trinity facepalmed.

"But, but, no. Meanie!"

"Sit down, sis." Matriel said. And then it dawned on her.

"Libby, have you always had that hairclip?"

"Oh, this?" The brown haired girl said, fiddling with it. "Yeah, ha, you know, I found it in the depths of my closet."

"Well where was it this whole time?" Matriel pressed on.

"Pocket! It was in my pocket."

Libby had a huge, nervous smile.

"You're lying, for uh, some reason." Matriel blinked confusedly. "Oh God, you guys suck! Especially you Edison!"

"Cause I haven't been here cheering him on." Libby explained. "Alright Edison, atta boy, atta boy! Don't listen to Grumpy over here!"

"If you were this passionate about your studies, you'd be top of the class." Mr. Sanderson said calmly.

"Did you teleport? That seats been empty since I got back."

"Kickoff recovered by Carswell. He jukes left, and thrashes Dean Wade with a stiff arm! Carswell hits the afterburners and, sayonara! Touchdown Clydesdales!"

"I'm his good luck charm." Libby put her hands on her hips.

"And a lovesick puppy." Trinity said, giving fake sad eyes.

"Quiet you."

"This one's for you Libby!" Edison pointed the ball at her.

"You're a sweetie Ed!" She blew a kiss. "Zip it Trinity."

"Awww." Mistral said.

"You're going about it all wrong Trin. Misty knows that we're just being friendly."

"Thanks Libby."

Mistral snapped a picture of her.

"Hashtag #Friends."

"Come on Edison!" Belloehs cheered.

"You're stealing my thunder."

Half an hour later...

"Final seconds here, and it's 20-11 'Dales. The crowd to its' feet!"

"Libby, I think what happened earlier should remain secret." Irka whispered.

"For now." Libby agreed.

"Are you gossiping?" Belloehs butted in. "For shame."

"Yeah, about you."

"Ah!"

"We're not gossiping, you nut." Libby stuck her tongue out. Central High scored a touchdown as time expired, but it was too late as Swift Current won 20-18.

* Blur, Song 2, *

"Too late." Matriel taunted. "Nice spending time with you guys, as always."

"Same." Belloehs agreed.

"Say hi to Ed on the way out." Trinity prodded Libby.

"Yeah, and I'll fill you in on the details." Libby playfully elbowed her. "Now get outta here!"

"Libby, hey!" Edison called. He was with Charlie, Sean and Ridge Kelly.

"My boys!" Libby put her arms up.

"I didn't hear you much." Ridge said. "Sore throat?"

"Something like that. I'm proud of you guys."

Edison turned away and bit down on his facemask.

"You with me bro?"

"Y-yeah." Edison stuttered.

"Somebody's got it bad for Libby!" Sean teased.

"Quit it guys." Libby scolded them. "What if he does have a crush on me? You jealous or something?"

Libby leaned up and planted a kiss on the side of Edison's face.

"Don't sweat it dude."

"Wow, um, thanks Libby." Edison took her hand. She clutched his tightly. "For...for having my back."

"Hey, you're welcome man. What are friends for?"

Libby walked off, and Edison's teammates patted him on the back.

"That sure is a fine girl, Ed." Ridge said. "You should really talk to her about it sometime."

"I dunno guys." Edison said doubtfully. "I wouldn't wanna embarrass myself around such a pretty, smart lady."

"Go for it!" Sean encouraged him.

"Go for it! Go for it!" The others chanted along.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Good man." Charlie said. "And maybe if it works, Irka and I could double date with you."

"Ooohhh." Ridge and Sean said in unison. The aforementioned girls that they were crushing on left the stadium.

"Any thoughts on Edison, Lib?" Irka was curious.

"I'm flattered, to be honest." Libby was joyful. Irka gave an amused smile.

"Don't get your hopes up, Irka Dekanov."

"So I should not ask to be a bridesmaid...?"

"Oh. My God."

"It needed to be asked."

"So, I'm really curious how I can get that kickin' suit back again." Libby changed the subject.

"Do you recall what occurred when it first came?" Irka wondered.

"Not really, but what I do know is, I think the suit is alive."

"I observed its' behavior when you tried to penetrate it."

"I did wanna be carefree like a ladybug. Now I am one, sort of, but I have concerns."

London caught up to them before they had completely left the premises.

"Remember to keep your head up this week Libby." She said. "Mr. Stringbean is the enemy."

"A little bit of exaggerating, but thanks London." Libby said. "And, I like how you've treated me today."

"I'm glad you noticed. I really oughta be nicer."

"That's the spirit."

"Libby, 4 o'clock!" Irka got her attention. The man from Kiwanis was ahead of them.

"You know him?" London asked.

"This concerns us London. Kindly scram."

London shuffled off.

"Do not make me use my Army Knife." Irka reached for her purse.

"Ha, that's rich." The man chuckled. He raised his arm, and Irka began ascending off the ground.

"Put her down!" Libby barked.

"Make me, little bug."

"I said..."

*FLASH*

"Put. Irka. Down. At once."

"Libby, it's back!"

"Very good, Ladybug." the mystery guy said, returning Irka. "You now know, one method to activating the sacred abilities, is to have somebody you love be in peril."

"Who are you? You're really starting to get on my bad side." Libby said, admiring her threads.

"You'll get to know me better in time."

"So anywho, I'm a Ladybug now?"

"Correct." The man nodded.

"How?" Libby asked.

"The hairclip reads your deepest, most locked away thoughts and gives you enhanced abilities based on them."

"So, like a superhero?"

"Essentially."

"No, uh uh, I may be a good person, but I'm no superhero. You brought the wrong girl."

"Wrong. The Infinitum selected you."

"Who now?" Libby tilted her head.

"You're now The Ladybug, tasked with protecting Swift Current, and beyond." The man continued.

"From what? Death by Boredom?"

"Your enemies have mercifully not revealed themselves yet, save for the shadow beings."

"Why'd they stop attacking me?"

"I haven't the slightest, but you were very lucky indeed Liberty."

"Please call me Ladybug. Liberty is too personal." Libby requested.

"Perhaps Libby?" The man asked.

"Not a chance. Ladybug, or mud."

"Mud?" Irka asked.

"Anyway, your first day as The Ladybug has ended. You have been living carefree for all of your nearly fifteen years. That changes today. I'll be in touch."

The man vanished into the night. Libby had the feeling that the suit was going to retreat any second.

"Wait!"

...

"If you are alive, please, give me a sign."

She rolled her hand over, and in her palm it said "Hello Libby."

"Thank you." She smiled politely. "Now, go ahead."

Her suit blinked out. Libby removed her hairclip.

" **Wow.** I will be sure to take _very_ good care of you."

Libby delicately placed the clip inside her handbag.

"A living suit and/or hairclip." Irka observed.

"Yep, and Libby Walters being entrusted to care for it."

"Hopefully Irka Dekanov can assist Libby Walters."

"Libby Walters will gladly accept Irka Dekanov's help." Libby was having too much fun.

"Would you mind if I slept over tonight?" Irka asked. "I'm intrigued and would like to be able to discuss this while in the same room.

"The folks oughta be asleep, but they know you, so yeah."

"And tell me, why should I not mention, pardon, something to your father?"

"So, my dad had made it abundantly clear," Libby gestured towards Irka. "That he would like us to be dating."

"Oh." Irka was dumbfounded.

"Which is also why I don't tell either of them we kiss. I'd never get them to stop."

"They want the best for you Lib."

"That's true. "

"Libby?"

"Yes Irka?"

"I would not be opposed to us dating. If it ever came to that."

Libby's whole face was a bright crimson.

"I'll...I'll keep that in mind." She said. "Yeah..."

"And I will keep your reaction in mind."

Their trip back to Libby's was filled with deafening silence. Libby checked out of the corner of her eye, and was getting strange looks from Irka.

"What's wrong Lib?"

"I have no reasonable idea as to why I reacted that way. Don't think too deeply about it."

"If you insist, Bug." Irka shrugged.

"Don't overuse that name, if possible." Libby requested. They got inside, and the lights came on due to motion detection.

"I'll have to find a place for my new accessory. Somewhere among my plethora of ladybugs."

"You mean the Shrine?"

"Been a while since you called it that, but yes."

Libby placed the clip on her desk, next to her ladybug wristwatch.

"If I didn't love you so much, I may suggest you have a problem..."

*Silence*

"You have a problem, Libby."

Libby booped Irka's nose.

"But why?" The black haired girl asked.

"I dunno." Libby answered. "What mood should I be in?"

"I know the way I would feel. Fear, mixed with excitement."

"You can't imagine the feeling of wearing this suit. It's personal, almost to the degree of being frightening.."

"It's benevolent though?"

"I have no doubt." Libby said. I don't think I can possibly be scared when I have it on."

Libby clenched her fists.

"Yeah, Irka, this is who I'm gonna be. He said there are enemies out there, and the suit can be called forth when loved ones are in danger. I'm a protector. I mean I'd do that anyway by nature."

"Come here, my heroic friend, and give me a hug."

"I'm no hero yet, Irka. But I'll get there in time."

Libby plopped down on her bed, and opened Facebook. She started a group chat with Irka, the Fen and Eahrkoff sisters, Charlie and Edison.

Libby_KA_Walters: No matter what, I will protect you guys

"Why in Heaven did you do that?"

"Can't let them know too much."

"Why even say a word?" Irka asked. "Some will be confused."

"Mistral will be." Libby snickered.

"That's tremendously rude, Libby."

"It is. Mistral is just an adorable bucket of sunshine."

"I agree. This may also be rude, but I enjoy her presence to a greater amount than Matriel's."

"Mats can be a hard ass sometimes. Surprised those two are related."

 _Tomas_Edison: uhh, okay Libby. What do you mean by protect?_

"I'll answer that in the morning. Wait. Ah, tomorrow is Sunday. You will be getting a nice rest Libby."

"Speaking of rest, let me retrieve a sleeping bag."

Libby yawned loudly and checked to see who was online. After her whirlwind Saturday, a restful Sunday awaited...

End of Episode 3

Until next time, Bug Out!


	4. Lazy Day

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 4

"Lazy Day"

Sandrine Walters was up before the crack of dawn, as with every morning. On her way to taking fresh laundry to hers and Jack's bedroom, Libby's door opened.

" _At this hour, it must be..."_

"Good morning Mrs. Walters."

"Good morning honey." Sandrine was greeted by a pantsless Irka. "I didn't know you were over."

"It was spur of the moment." Irka explained.

"Breakfast is in four hours, unless you and Liberty are sleeping in."

"Very likely."

"I'll be sure not to wake you too early."

"You're really very beautiful, Mrs. Walters." Irka smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"Well, thank you Irka." Sandrine said. "Huh."

Sandrine came into her bedroom, and Jack was stirring.

"Did you know Irka stayed the night honey?"

"Hmm?" Jack muttered.

"I just saw her." Sandrine explained.

"Mmm."

"We're talkative this morning."

Jack rolled over, and Sandrine went back out of the room.

"Did Swift Current win last night honey?"

"I think." Irka replied. "I'm still half asleep."

"I'll check the paper."

Irka went back into Libby's room. She admired her sleeping friend, and started to wonder how her being Ladybug would affect them. Libby's eyes came open.

"...I have a big zit on my forehead, don't I?" She asked.

"No. I was just thinking." Irka sat at the foot of Libby's bed.

"About me? I mean, who I am now?"

"You're still The Libbster. All that's changed is you have a new outfit."

"Mmhmm." Libby agreed. "That's all."

Sandrine entered holding a pair of Libby's socks.

"Good morning Liberty."

"Hey mom."

"Did you have fun at the game?" Sandrine asked.

"I had loads of fun, thanks for asking." Libby said. "And look on my desk. Irka gave me a super early birthday present."

Irka smiled as Sandrine examined the clip.

"Oh my, Liberty. I've never seen one so beautiful. That was very thoughtful of you, Irka."

"Yeah, she's the best mom."

"Would you girls like breakfast, or is it still too early?"

"Mom, the sun isn't even up yet." Libby noted.

"Very well."

Sandrine left them alone. Irka laid down next to Libby, and kissed her forehead.

"You aren't going to keep this a secret from your parents forever, right?"

"They'll figure it out some way, somehow. I'll probably tell Matriel or Belloehs first."

"And the boys?" Irka asked.

"They deserve to know too, at some point." Libby responded. "Speaking of whom, I should see if anyone else answered my apparently cryptic message."

Libby signed in, and saw Belloehs, Mistral and Charlie had replied.

 _Down_Belloehs: Ur weird, lol_

 _Mistral_GP: Thanks Libby! *kissing emoji*_

 _I'm_De_Charlie: Appreciate it_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Why yes Belloehs, I am weird, thanks for noticing ;-) Welcome Misty! *kissing emoji* Just looking out for you Chuck_

"Ah, friends."

"So typical of Belloehs."

"I thought the same." Libby laughed. "I bet I know what Trinity will say."

"Yeah."

 _Kinda_Holy_Trinity: Does that include Edison? The world would like to know!_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: He already said something you goof_

"The hell is she doing up this early on a Sunday?"

"Annoying you knows no time, it seems."

Libby put her hands behind her head. Irka pulled her closer.

"Do you have any issue with me using your treadmill?" She asked. "I have all the energy suddenly."

"Irka, this is basically your house too." Libby answered. "Go for it."

Irka put on a pair of Libby's sweatpants and left the room.

"Sweet dreams, Mrs. Ladybug."

Downstairs, Irka fired up the treadmill.

"Medium setting. I haven't the desire to wear myself out. Good morning Libby's fish."

Reel and Big watched her.

"Mrs. Walters, may I feed the fish?" Irka asked.

"Irka, you live here, don't you?" Sandrine chuckled. "And you don't need to be so formal with my name. I've told you that."

Irka poured a few flakes into the fishtank.

"You two are still growing, so a little extra."

The black haired girl built up a solid pace on the treadmill.

"And birds go flying at the Speed of Sound." She sang. "To show you how it all began."

Libby woke up again a few hours later.

"Good morning sunshine." She said.

"Aww." Irka put her hand on her chest.

"No, I'm actually talking to the sunshine."

"Of course you were."

"Hey, Edison answered my message...again."

"And?"

"He said that makes him feel a lot safer. And he put a blushing emoji."

"He digs you Lib."

"What's not to love? I'm the whole package!"

"You have my approval." Irka said. "If, of course, it goes anywhere."

"I'm curious." Libby said. "Hmm, any plans today Irka?"

"I would enjoy travelling."

"Our summer trip to see the grandparents isn't terribly far off. That's an open invitation."

"I hope your father with him has the comedy records. Those are worth a laugh."

 _Matriel_Girl: Protect me? From what?_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: You know, anybody that may threaten you_

 _Matriel_Girl: I don't think that could happen here_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Please don't tempt fate DX_

"You wanna just hang and play video games or something Irk?" Libby suggested.

"Certainly." Irka said. "Whenever you're ready."

"This Ladybug is ready now."

Libby sprang up, put her arm over Irka's shoulder, and descended into the living room.

"I smell toast."

"I hope you're in the mood for that." Sandrine looked worried.

"Can we grab it on the fly? Irka and I are going to play games for a while."

"Are you sure Liberty? It's a beautiful day out."

"We're worn out from, uh, from all that celebrating last night." Libby said, looked at Irka and moved her eyes back and forth.

"Alright then, here you go. Buttered for you, plain for Irka."

"Thanks a bunch mom, love you."

"She's in a pleasant mood of late." Jack observed.

"I'm not complaining." Sandrine said.

"Hold on Irka, I'm gonna grab the hairclip."

"How come?"

"I'm probably gonna need to get used to having it on me." Libby explained. "So I'll start making a habit out of it now."

Libby retrieved the clip and arrived again in the living room.

"Hello, my new friend."

"Why is my daughter talking to her hairclip?" Jack asked as he walked past.

"I'm attached to it." Libby smiled nervously. "Ladybugs, after all."

"Because Irka gave it to you."

"Yes dad."

Libby stuck her tongue out, as did Irka.

"Alright Babycakes, PS3 or Xbox?"

"Baby what now?"

"Just trying to mess with my dad." Libby said. "How about GTA 5?"

"Oh, you're on."

Libby placed the game inside her PS3. The two liked to have all out battles against each other. At one point, Libby cornered Irka on the pier.

"You're in deep trouble now! Prepare for..."

The hairclip glowed, and Libby felt her power returning.

"No! Irka isn't in actual danger." She said, and the clip ceased glowing.

"Sorry Libby."

"You can _talk_?"

"Yes. This is not my true appearance. I have to remain inconspicuous."

"Doesn't get much more inconspicuous than that." Libby said.

"I am still learning, and I ask for your patience."

"You need to be careful, _but_ , you have my patience."

"Perhaps a...less threatening game?" Irka suggested. She ran her hand across the hairclip. "Simply wonderful."

"Thank you Irka. Libby and you are very friendly."

"Am I allowed to tell other people about you?" Libby asked.

"That is up to the wearer's discretion. But I do ask that you only reveal me to trustworthy individuals."

"I have more questions, but those can wait I suppose. I got some answers today at least."

"You must really like that hairclip Bug." Jack said.

"Yes daddy, I do. It's the greatest gift I think I've ever gotten."

"Maybe I'm just out of touch, but if you love it that much, that's great."

"Any which way, were we playing games?" Libby asked. "That train of action derailed."

Libby heard some slight giggling.

"I'm glad you liked that one, uh, what should I call you? Clip? Clippy?"

"I have an affinity for Ash."

"Ash it is. I am pleased to meet you."

"Same for me. Libby has someone to confide it."

"Fascinating conversation girls."

Libby jumped back, and yanked her hairclip out.

"Doing a voice for your clip." Jack laughed. "That was cute. Who was it?"

"Uh, me dad." Libby scratched her head.

"How many times has he passed by?" Irka asked.

"We'll go somewhere private to discuss things further Ash, because of my nosy dad."

"Hehe. You're very funny Libby."

"Did I hurt you just now Ash?"

"A little, but now I know you want me to remain undiscovered."

"It was more of a knee jerk reaction. Now, what game shall we play?" Libby wondered.

"You have the latest MLB The Show game, no?" Irka asked.

"Yes I do. Don't worry Ash, we're not quite as competitive with this game, and it can't get much less threatening than baseball."

"I will enjoy being a spectator."

Libby selected the Blue Jays as her team, being the only Canadian one. Irka picked the Nationals, but set their jerseys as Montreal (not Matriel ;-D) Expos throwbacks.

"Alright, play ball."

Irka's pitcher threw the first pitch for a strike.

"Just a warm up toss." Libby said.

"Here comes another." Irka said confidently. Libby proceeded to deposit it in left field. She blew on the bottom of her controller like a recently fired gun.

"Well, the better player is obvious."

Libby punctuated that statement by hitting another home run five pitches later.

"Liberty, there's a man at the door." Sandrine called. "He says he needs to discuss something with you."

"I'll handle this mom."

Libby eyed the man suspiciously.

"Do you know him?"

"...Never seen him before in my life."

The Kiwanis man's face dropped.

"I'll escort him out." Libby said. She waited for Sandrine to leave, then gave him the stink eye.

"You will not come to my house again, understood?"

"I just needed to ask you something." He said.

"I'm listening."

"Have you discovered the being liv-"

"Ash has said hello, yes."

"Well I suppose I wasted a trip. Where would you like our next meeting to be?"

"Wherever it is, it can't be today. I'm relaxing and don't wanna be bothered."

Libby rudely slammed the door in his face. She sighed.

"Lib?"

"I know which one of them I like more." She closed her eyes.

"I did something terrible while you were gone." Irka looked guilty.

"Huh? Irka, what did you do?" Libby was very worried now.

"I might have.."

"Told my folks about Ash?"

"...Stolen your controller and recorded all three outs."

Libby stayed frozen for a second, than did the lightest backhand slap possible across Irka's face.

"Goof." Libby kissed her nose and retreated back to the living room.

"Do you and Irka always use physical violence like that?"

"What do you...ohhhh. Are you human Ash?"

"No."

"I don't know how knowledgeable you are about our behavioral norms."

"I have things to learn."

"Libby is exceptionally intelligent." Irka spoke up. "A lot will be learned."

"Two humans who share a close bond like Irka and I often will do things in jest, that would otherwise be considered very serious, and aren't good. Be prepared to see us nudge, lightly punch and play wrestle **a lot**."

"And the singing and dancing too."

"Yes, those too."

"Now if we could, let us get back to our game, before Irka cheats anymore."

Irka nudged Libby aside.

"See? Like that."

"I look forward to our continued time together Libby."

"Me too Ash. Me too. I'll give you the grand tour of Casa Walters later."

"Batter up!"

Irka's first batter stuck out.

"Damn." She said. "Okay Walters, what say you to this?"

Her second batter struck out as well.

"Cheaters never win." Libby laughed. "I'm teaching both of you today."

"I want you to win Libby."

"She's picking sides. That didn't take long."

Irka's third batter got a base hit, and she felt relieved.

"Lucky." Libby muttered.

* **Crack** *

And just like that, the game was tied.

"Ha ha, good going Irka."

A couple innings later, Libby was getting bored.

"Finished playing?" Irka asked.

"Yeah. Alright Ash, ready to see the rest of my house?"

"Yes please Libby."

"Well I assume you had a good look around the living room." Libby said. "Now it may get confusing with that _and_ a family room."

"I will become used to it over time."

"Speaking of the family room, that's next.

Irka followed after Libby. She assumed Jack and Sandrine would be perplexed as to why Libby was treating her hairclip this way. Sure enough, Sandrine saw her doing that.

"Are you feeling alright Liberty?" She asked. "Jack said you were talking to your hairclip, and gave it a voice."

"I was just, I'm pretending it's like when I first got Mrs. Ladybug. Remember when I showed her around?"

" _I don't expect this to work._ " Irka thought.

"Yes I do honey. Oh you've grown up so much since then!"

"And now she's out in the world and looking for someone." Jack said dreamily. Libby said "dad!", Sandrine exclaimed "Jack!" and even Irka joined in by saying "Mr. Walters!"

"They're ganging up on me!"

"*Sigh*, anywho mom, I am reminiscing a little."

"That's no problem then."

Sandrine smiled and left the room.

"Guess that seals it." Libby said. "I don't want them to know yet."

"The crisis has been averted." Irka chimed in.

"Mom would have a damn heart attack if she saw me transform. Speaking of which, are there other ways Ash? Say I need it in a pinch."

"When else would you need the costume except the times you've used it?"

"Well, I just got the thing." Libby explained. "I know very little about it. It's sentient and-"

"No it isn't. That was me."

Ash coughed.

"And it has a yo-yo."

"Since when?"

"I suppose you took no notice. It was on your left hip."

"Wait, so I have no control over when I can become The Ladybug?"

"Do you?"

"Wowee, helpful and not at all a nebulous answer." Libby furiously rubbed her head.

"Please Ash, I have no idea even why this has happened to me. Is it because I like Ladybugs?"

"That is definitely part of the reason."

"We're getting somewhere. So now, can you tell-"

Libby got stopped by the home phone ringing. Jack picked up, talked for a moment and looked terrified.

"What is it pop?"

"Your friend Matriel." He began. "She said a stranger broke into her house and she's terrified."

"You mean they're at her place now?" Libby asked. "Why'd she call _us_?"

"Lib, look at me." Irka said. She nodded, and Libby's face sunk.

"What's the matter Bug?"

"Come on Irka, I might need your help."

"Where are you going Libby?" Jack asked.

"Where do you think dad? To save Matriel."

"No you're not." Sandrine stamped her foot.

"No arguing, mom. I...I wish you could understand."

Sandrine was incensed as Libby and Irka flew out the door. They ran a few houses down and stopped.

"Ash, I think this qualifies."

* **Flash** *

"So why a yo-yo?" Libby asked. "These are only good for doing tricks."

"Precisely."

Libby unhooked the yo-yo from her hip and threw it. It went vastly further than any regular yo-yo can, caught on a mailbox and jerked her forwards. Irka put every ounce of her strength into her arms to try and stop Libby from going further.

"Next time, take your feet off the ground after it hits the target."

" _Now_ she friggin' tells me..."

Libby wound up and again heaved the yo-yo. It caught on the same mailbox.

"Time to throw caution into the wind." She said. Libby jumped and...

"Oh no." Irka turned away.

* **WHAM!** *

Libby smashed into the box at a high rate of speed.

"Catastrophic head injury." Libby said hazily.

"Don't forget your friend."

"And she's up!"

"How were you not more harmed Libbster?"

"I'll think about that later."

"You could also use the Wingpack, if it's your preference."

"Yes!" Libby exclaimed. "Wingpack now, yo-yo later."

Irka latched onto Libby, and just as she was about to go skyward, a young boy on a tricycle rode up to them.

"Heya kid, wanna see something cool?"

The boy nodded.

"See that string coming from my back? Pull it, then stand clear."

The boy traipsed up to them, wiped his hands on his trousers, that yanked the string with all his might.

"Thanks kid. I owe you one!"

The wings began fluttering, and Libby vaulted off the ground.

"That was totally wicked!" The boy yelled, and slumped his arms.

"Mom was right," Libby smirked. "It is a beautiful day."

They climbed higher, and Libby was starting to feel nauseous.

"There's Matriel's house." Libby banked down towards it. "Oh God, I can see shattered windows."

Libby landed softly, and released Irka.

"Stay here."

"Um, no."

"You make a fine argument." Libby nodded. She leapt in through one of the broken windows.

"Matriel? Where are you?"

"Libby?! Oh God Libby, help me!"

"Double time!"

Libby thundered across the house, approximating where she heard Matriel's voice coming from.

"Okay Walters, time to put all that leg exercise to work."

Libby said a prayer, whirled around and bashed the door with her foot.

"Who are you?" Matriel asked. "Irka, where's Libby?"

"You're Matriel Fen, right?" Libby asked, making her voice sound deeper.

"Yes, and now the armed burglar probably knows where I am, thanks to you!"

"Don't worry hun, The Ladybug is here to protect you."

"Nice Halloween costume." Matriel said. "My friend Libby would be gushing right now."

Libby had to refrain from saying it was her, though was surprised Matriel wasn't putting it together.

"Is there anyone else here?" Libby asked, twirling her yo-yo.

"No, my parents and sister are shopping."

"Oh thank the Heavens, Mistral is safe." Irka said.

"Nice prop." Matriel said sarcastically. "Why a yo-yo?"

"It's **not** a prop, you nitwit!" Libby yelled.

"Ah-ha, there you are!" The burglar exclaimed.

"Yes, here I am!" Libby said excitedly.

"A bit too late for Halloween, huh little girl?"

"Yeah get the hell out of my friend's house."

"Oh dear..." Irka smacked her forehead.

"Libbster?" Matriel asked. "It is you. But when did you buy this costume?"

"I didn't..."

The burglar reached for his pocket.

"I wonder..." Libby thought. She flung the yo-yo at his hand, and it impacted hard.

"Score! Now for my next trick."

Libby aimed for his head this time. The man was knocked asunder by the force of her throw. He collapsed and was no longer a threat.

"Harsh."

"But effective."

Libby kicked the criminal in the side.

"My friends are off limits." She said sternly. "Next time I won't be a nice Bug. Irka, call the cops, if you please."

"Libby, holy crap." Matriel stood up.

"So some things happened on Friday when I left the game. Mystical voodoo kinds of things."

"You saved my life!"

"I did."

And then it hit Libby like a ton of bricks.

"I actually protected you Matriel!"

"That's why you're Ladybug Libby!"

"...Who in the hell said that?" Matriel asked. "I didn't see your mouth move Lib."

"My hairclip is sentient." Libby explained. "I think?"

"Hey, live and let live."

"I don't exactly want this getting out. Irka only knows because she was there when I first changed."

"Okay, but Mistral will be pretty bummed out."

"Can't imagine why..."

The three girls all laughed.

"Ohhh, I'm so happy Libby!" Matriel exclaimed. She tackle hugged the girl.

"More head trauma." Libby said.

"Sorry Libbster."

"S'okay. Now if you'll excuse me, my parents are probably wondering about my whereabouts. Irka, can you stay with her until the fuzz gets here?"

Irka saluted. Libby took out her hairclip, and the suit disappeared. She jogged out of the house to see her parents' car.

"Liberty Kelsey-Anne Walters, you are grounded!" Sandrine boomed.

" **Motherfu-** "

End of Episode 4

Until next time, Bug Out!


	5. Flight Delay

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 5

"Flight Delay"

"Well this is the stuff. Grounded for two weeks is not where I wanted to be right now."

Libby watched some crappy Hallmark Channel movie to fill the time.

"I'll grill Ash for some answers when this cheesy-ass thing is over."

"I hope you understand why you're grounded, Liberty." Sandrine said.

"I disobeyed you mom," Libby nodded. "But I-"

"But nothing!"

"Matriel was in trouble! She might be six feet under right now if I hadn't gone to her."

"The police could've dealt with it." Sandrine said.

" **I** dealt with it, mom." Libby turned her head away.

"Really now? Was the intruder armed?"

"Yes, and before you say it, the situation could've ended badly. But as you can see, no blood here."

"Liberty, what you did was very..." Sandrine started.

"Reckless? Irrational?" Libby asked.

" _Brave_."

Libby's eyes grew.

"I would've hesitated. Were you scared?"

"Truth be told, no, not at all. I just acted."

"You're still grounded." Sandrine said, putting a hand on Libby's face. "But only for one week."

"What a relief." Libby said "Because I'm sure Matriel will wanna spend more time together."

"How is she?"

"I think she's okay, but asked me to keep occasionally checking on her. Via text, of course."

"Oh Liberty, don't frighten me like that."

Libby ran a finger along her hairclip.

"I'll try not to."

"I can't get over how exquisite that hairclip is." Sandrine looked closely at it. Libby unclipped it and handed it to her mom.

"It's better than I could've imagined." Libby smiled.

"Oh, why's that? The impeccable lattice work? Or, my, is it made of gold?"

"Irka says it's false gold."

"Are you upset?"

"Pffft, ha ha ha!" Libby guffawed. "I'm a woman of simple tastes. Look what it is. Enough said."

Libby's phone notified her that someone else had replied to her Facebook chat.

"I'm still allowed to use the internet, right?"

"Yes Liberty. You're not completely barred from everything."

 _Matriel_Girl: Guess you delivered on your promise *numerous kissing emojis*_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: And you doubted me? *kissing emoji*_

"I think she's happy mom."

"I've never seen that many emojis before..."

"Well you're clearly never been on Mistral's page..." Libby trailed off.

"Anyway honey, I'll leave you to watch, well, whatever that is." Sandine said.

"Crappy movie, thanks."

Libby stretched on the couch, made sure her dad wasn't lurking in the area, and tapped her hairclip.

"You awake in there?"

"I never sleep Libby."

"Well your entire life is hell then, Ash." Libby laughed. "So I've been Ladybug for a bit now. What else can you tell me?"

"Libby, you're a very clever girl."

"Thanks?"

"It was a compliment. Your intelligence is staggering for your age."

"I think I'm pretty well versed." Libby said.

"That will definitely help you understand things better."

"I'm all ears."

"The Ladybug hairclip is an ancient relic, passed down through time, and given to the most pure of heart, mind and soul individuals, for them to protect the people they love."

"I've kinda figured that out. But what about other people?"

"It's primary purpose is those close to you. It's a substantial responsibility. You may find your life changing over time."

"Look, as long as I can still get my education, do stuff with my friends and be able to travel the world or settle down with someone, If I so choose." Libby explained.

"All of that will still be possible, but you will face things much worse than the burglar, and the shadow beings you saw in Kiwanis Park. Worse than you can fathom."

"I have a pretty deep imagination, Ash."

"You may find yourself making tough decisions down the road."

"Such as...?"

"When you rescued Matriel, did you feel like that was an easy decision?"

"Why, did I do something I shouldn't have?" Libby asked.

"No, what I meant was, you had the one option, and only that. Don't expect it to always be that way."

"You know something that you're not telling me."

"You aren't the first Ladybug Libby, and every other one has faced adversity. I can still feel the heartache they felt when they recalled mistakes that couldn't be fixed."

"I won't make mistakes."

"You already have."

" **What?!** " Libby exclaimed.

"Just preparing you for when it does happen. No Ladybug has ever had a spotless resumé."

"Okay, one last thing, for now. Are there other ways to activate the Ladybug suit, or not?"

"You'll be less likely to need it in these situations, but you can also call it forth when you're dealing with great fear or anger."

"What if I want it to play tricks on people?" Libby smirked.

"Libby..."

"Kidding, Ash, I'm kidding. That's another thing you should expect from me."

"I will certainly try to be more helpful and informative in the future."

"So what's the deal with El Creepo?"

"Who?"

"The guy from Kiwanis." Libby said.

"Ah, Marcus."

Libby could tell Ash was frustrated when saying his name.

"His methods are...not the most delicate. And oh, I wish he would discard that switchblade."

"I definitely know who my favorite is between you two."

"I really like you a lot Libby."

"Same." Libby said. "Is it...would it be weird to say I love you?"

"If you mean it genuinely, then no."

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Libby. I anticipate the day when you get to see my actual form, and I can physically touch you."

"I bet you're really pretty Ash." Libby stroked the hairclip.

"My appearance will surprise you. Mark my words."

"You sound hesitant. Calm down hun. Your beauty will knock me flat!"

Ash hummed quietly, as did Libby. They went back to watching the Hallmark movie.

"Are you humans mostly this...?"

"One dimensional?" Libby finished the question. "No. One thing you should avoid in your humanity studies is friggin' _Hallmark movies._ "

"Do you hear that Jack?" Sandrine asked. "It sounds like she's creating quite the fantasy with her hairclip."

"When did she learn ventriloquism?" He asked.

"I can hear you guys out there." Libby called. "And for the record, Trinity taught me ventriloquism."

"I thought you two didn't get along."

"Uh, no. She can be a pain in the ass, but I like her well enough."

"I assume our discussion is over, Libby?"

"Yeah."

"That's really impressive work, Bug."

"Thanks pop." Libby said. "But don't ask me to teach you. I'm not sure I remember everything she told me."

Libby winked and continued watching the movie. Meanwhile...

"Oh man, what could I say to her?" Edison pondered. " _Dear Libby, I like you a lot._ Nah, too casual. _Hey Libby, I dig ya._ God no. _Yo hot stuff, I wanna kiss you all over_. That sounds creepy. _Libby, my love for you burns with..._ hell no."

Edison fetched a paper and a pen.

"You got all day to do this Ed. Then tomorrow, leave it in her locker, or have Irka deliver it to her. Look at me. I can play football and have no fear, yet I can't even tell a super cute girl what I think of her. What I _really_ think. She probably has an idea though."

Edison tapped the pen on the table.

"Libby is perfect. I have to take this chance."

Edison uncapped the pen, and began writing his thesis paper on how to tell someone you love them. Over at the Fen household, Matriel was relaxing in front of a fan. Mistral was comforting her, and their dad was wrapping up his police report.

"You poor thing!" Mistral said.

"I'm fine sis." Matriel smiled.

"Now Matriel, tell us again who came to help." Avhera Fen asked.

"Well Irka did, and some girl wearing a Ladybug costume."

"Libby Walters?"

"...No, but Libby was there too."

"Sounds like this other girl was trying to play hero." Jasrick Fen said gruffly.

"Hmm."

"Can we get you anything?"

"Nah, Mistral's here to take care of me, thanks." Matriel rubbed her sister's shoulder. When her parents left the room, she looked at Mistral.

"I really need to do something nice for Libby. Wanna help me work on ideas?"

"Yeah!"

"That's my girl!"

Back to Edison, who had made precious little progress. A few pieces of paper were crumpled up next to him.

"Think Ed. What about Libby is so great?"

He put his fingers up, and counted off one for each detail.

"First off, her face. Jesus Christ she's lovely." He said. "Alright, next. Ummm...oh! Her personality. She exudes kindness. Yeah, there we go! Motoring right along. I know it's a small thing, but her hands are very soft. I wonder what kind of lotion she uses..."

Edison stopped, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not important. Okay, just one more thing, and then I can begin my master work."

Edison thought of something, then cringed.

"I mean, she _does_ have a nice butt, but I can't tell her that! Or maybe I can...focus Edison! Think about Libby's butt later. I probably have enough to go with now."

Edison began, humbly enough, with _Dear Libby,_ and continued, his pen strokes becoming less tense as he got further.

"At worst, she won't be interested."

Back at Libby's house, she decided to make an entry in her diary.

Diary Entry:

Liberty Kelsey-Anne Walters

Sunday, February 5th, 2017

 _Kinda neat couple days. Irka is taking this big change pretty well. I'm glad to have her along for this. Matriel too, though I may have trouble keeping her out of my hair now XD Kidding of course. She can act however she wants around me._

 _Being friends with Ash is super. Marcus, not so much. Dude is depriving a village somewhere of an idiot_

"He's still on our side though, Libby."

 _Thanks for reminding me, Ash. I had totally forgotten that fact :p_

"Hehe."

 _She's nice and helpful. And she's cute too._

"I bet you're blushing in there." Libby said.

"I am."

 _Any which way, that's enough from me. Now I have to keep this book a secret from the folks. That oughta be interesting._

 _Much love,_

Libby, "The Ladybug"

"Mom, I'm going to sit out on the front steps."

"Alright, Liberty."

"There's something I'm surprised you haven't asked me about yet, Libby."

"Oh really?"

"Remember when you first went to Kiwanis. What you saw."

"The infinity symbol?" Libby asked. "Creepo called it 'Infinitum', I think."

"It's Marcus and my insignia. So special individuals such as yourself can identify us."

"In what capacity?"

"To assist you when you're Ladybug. If you aren't sure what to do, we'll let you know we're there."

"I think I'm all set to go, just need something bad to happen."

"I wish it were up to you, Libby, but it's just not."

Libby sat down on the steps, and admired the houses in her neighborhood.

"Hey, there's that boy who helped me with the Wingpack earlier. Hi!"

The boy didn't notice her, and rolled onward towards an unknown destination.

"Huh." Libby said. She suddenly heard screeching tires, and a street racing car barrelled around the corner, followed closely by some cop cars.

"What is that all about? Maybe I could help!"

"Aren't you grounded? And it's likely you don't know them."

"So? Why should being a good person have limitations?"

"You make a fine point Libby."

"First I need to distract the folks." She said.

"Would you like my help?"

"Gladly."

The radio in the family room turned on, but Libby could clearly hear it outside.

"What in hell?" Sandrine asked rather loudly.

"Now's your chance Libby."

" _You_ did that?" Libby asked. "Ah, not the strangest thing that's ever happened."

Libby jogged up the street, and then remembered.

"But I can't become Ladybug. Ooh, that makes me so mad I could just..."

* **Flash** *

"Uh, eh heh heh. I hope nobody saw that."

Libby brought her yo-yo up to look closely at it.

"I gotta learn how to use this thing for flight. Can't rely on the Wingpack forever."

Libby launched the yo-yo at a chimney, which it caught.

"Okay Libby, focus." She said. She lifted one foot off the ground, then the other. She rocketed towards the chimney, and as she was passing it, pulled the string, spun around, and grappled onto a satellite dish.

"Phew."

Libby continued chaining together jumps and was rapidly picking up momentum. She could see the car chase, as she flew over Swift Current Funeral Home.

"Haven't been this far south in a while."

One of the officers could see a red streak in his rear-view mirror.

"The hell is that?!" He yelled.

"Alright, time to mix it up." Libby said, catching enough forward movement and then releasing her wings. She sailed up next to the cop's window, and rolled it down.

"Hi! It looks like you nice officers have a situation on your hands."

"I think we can handle it, freak!"

"Fine, ya jackwagon!" Libby very much wanted to call him much worse, but refrained. She flew ahead of the police brigade and towards the speeder.

"Hey Ash, does this suit have other weapons?"

"Yes. Turn your arm around, point, and say 'launch'."

...

" _Launch._ "

What looked like a dart fired out of Libby's wrist, and bounced off the top of the car.

"That's kickin'!" Libby said ecstatically. She went back to the rude cop.

"Hey, be prepared to stop suddenly."

Libby lined up her shot, very carefully.

" _Launch!_ "

Another dart fired, and hit the rear left tire.

"Maybe if I... _rapid fire!_ "

Darts poured out of her release ports, and bombarded the tire, ripping it open from top to bottom.

"Whoa, whoa, too many!" Libby exclaimed. She halted her velocity and hovered as the car steadily lost control.

"Oh no, no no, I couldn't have done that!"

It went from bad to worse as the car impacted with a speed bump, rode up it and flipped end over end.

"Am I ready for this Ash?"

"Welcome to being Ladybug."

"Ugh, can I at least fix it?" Libby hoped as she continued flying.

"I think it might be too late here, but you can definitely try."

Libby pulled the string, and the Wingpack closed. She moved cautiously towards the wreck.

"Stay back, freak!" The cop put his hand up.

"I'm with you!" Libby screamed.

"Yeah, a girl playing dress-up is here to save the day."

"My name is Ladybug!"

"Temper, Libby."

"I'm kind of the new kid in town, officer. But believe me, I'm one of the good guys."

"Alright then."

Libby smiled.

"But please keep your fantasies to when you're playing with dolls."

And then her smile did a vanishing act. Libby thought for a moment, had a "Eureka!" moment, and saluted the cop with two particular fingers.

"You, kind sir, are a jackass. Byeeee."

Libby flung the yo-yo behind herself, and was gone before the cop could respond.

"Please don't lecture me Ash. I know what I did."

Ash was silent on the matter.

"Oh no, my parents." Libby remembered. "This bug is gonna get squashed!"

After many leaps and bounds, Libby was almost home.

"They can see me. Well, time to introduce myself...to my parents."

"I can wipe their minds and make them think you never left."

"I got this Ash."

Libby tried to move her hairclip to a less noticeable spot on her head, figured she'd hope for the best, and apprehensively made her grand entrance.

"Well, you're a sight." Jack said.

"Don't flirt with her, Jack." Sandrine warned. "She looks like a child."

"But I wasn't-"

"Have you seen our daughter, Liberty?" She has lengthy brown hair and-"

"I know what she looks like mo-ma'am." Libby deepened her voice. "We're friends. I'm Ladybug, and I'm attempting to track down Libby too."

"Please find my baby Ladybug." Sandrine pleaded.

" _Aw mom. Worrying her twice in one day. Nice going Walters._ "

Libby hugged Sandrine, who was quite shocked.

"Sorry Mrs. Walters. Your daughter isn't trying to upset you, she just...she has some things on her mind at the moment."

"Have we been neglectful parents?" Jack asked.

"Goodness no." Libby reassured him. "In fact quite the opposite."

Libby suddenly looked fearful.

"*Cough* I did find Libby's phone, believe it or not, near City Hall."

She handed the cell to Jack.

"Thank you Ladybug." He said. "Sandra, in the car."

Libby waited until her parents had left her sight.

" **Goddamn it,** Ash! I've never been so angry in my entire life."

"You are very impatient. The last Ladybug who was this restless was Rinoa Schuller. It got the poor girl killed."

"Maybe I should take up meditation. Or yoga."

"Are you ready to change back Libby? Your parents are terribly concerned."

"Hi, who are you?" A familiar voice called.

" _Mistral. Not sure if want._ " Libby thought. "I'm Ladybug, or The Ladybug, either one is fine."

"Are you Libby?"

" _Shit!_ "

Libby removed her clip, and the flash made Mistral jump.

"Yipe!"

"It's okay Misty, it's just me."

"Oh gosh." Mistral said. "What is this?"

"Ask Irka." Libby sighed. "I'm exhausted, and really quite agitated."

Mistral stepped up to Libby, and intertwined their fingers.

"Whatever the problem is, it'll be alright!"

"I don't know Mistral." Libby admitted. "By the way, in case you didn't know..."

"I know what you did for Matriel. Don't tell her you know, but we're planning to do something in return, just not sure what yet."

"My lips are sealed. I need a favor from you, babe."

"Anything!" Mistral beamed. One phone call later, Libby's parents were back.

"We were worried sick." Jack said.

"I just needed to clear my head, that's all." Libby lied.

"Thank you for your help, Mistral." Sandrine said. "Liberty, if there's anything you need to discuss, you know we're here."

"Thanks a bunch, but I've got it sorted out, I hope. By the by, I'm still chained down, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Figures." Libby grinned. "Pardon, I need to whisper something private to Mistral."

Mistral came close. Libby delayed a second, and when she was done, Mistral looked quite speechless.

"We're good, Misty?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good. See ya later, cutie pie!"

Mistral trotted off, and Libby looked content.

"That's an interesting name..."

"..Dad, Mistral is the most precious person on the planet..."

"All the more reason to ask her out!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's a while off, but _maybe_ I'll ask her to prom."

Jack rubbed his hands together.

"Dad, your fascination with trying to pair me off with every girl I know is charming, yet a little unnerving." Libby admitted.

"Not _every_ girl."

"...I think Belloehs is the only one you've skipped."

"I thought we'd lost you Liberty." Sandrine said.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily!"

As the Walters trio re-entered their abode, Libby put Ash's hairclip into her open palm and kissed it softly.

" _To more adventures, Ash..._ "

End of Episode 5

Until next time, Bug Out! Be aware, **the content rating will soon be Teen, instead of K+**


	6. Shadows of The Night

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 6

"Shadows of The Night"

It was now February 6th, a Monday. Libby was taken aback that Marcus didn't bother her the previous day.

"Guess he took the door slamming as an insult."

"He would take a get well card as an insult."

"Maybe I should get him a card that says 'get fu-'"

"Still practicing your voice throwing Bug?" Jack asked.

"Gotta stay sharp with it!" Libby grinned. "Bye pop, see you after school!"

"Bye Libby. Hope this week doesn't suck for you."

"One can hope."

Libby reached Irka, who had a big smile on her face.

"Ooh, what's his name?"

"..."

"Irk?" Libby waved her hand in front of her friend. "Earth to Irka, this is Houston. Please acknowledge."

"Good morning Ash"

"That was underwhelming."

"I've been waiting for the chance to say that." Irka said.

"Good morning Irka."

"Nice having a new friend, huh?" Libby asked.

"Certainly. Now if only we could rid ourselves of Belloehs.."

"Yeah I'm telling her you said that."

Libby and Irka entered the school grounds, and Edison was hanging near the front of the building.

"Hiya chief." Libby greeted him. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, uh, very productive." Edison said, shifting his feet around.

"Mine too."

"Yeah, I really figured some important things out."

"Guess we both did."

"I have something for you Libby." Edison remembered.

"You sir, have my attention." Libby said. Edison smiled and took his pack off.

"One sec Lib."

Libby looked on with anticipation, which was making her wait.

"Oh no."

"Did your process have an error, Ed?"

"I left it behind!" Edison kicked the ground.

"I know the feeling." Libby poked fun at herself. "Just give it to me another time."

"I was banking on you getting it today!"

"Chillax dude."

"Libby, I..."

"Yes?" Libby asked.

"I l-" Edison struggled to find the words.

"Irka, go ahead. This might be a while."

"I l...l...like your hairclip a lot."

"Thanks bro."

"Eh heh, yeah, huh."

"You're such a funny boy Ed!" Libby chuckled.

"You're so beautiful..." Edison somewhat blurted out.

"Why thank you Edison, you charmer! Catch ya later!"

Libby winked at Edison. He hugged her unexpectedly.

"That was okay, right?"

"Yeah dude."

"Hurry up Libby, your class is starting soon."

"Since when do you know ventriloquism, Libby?" Edison asked.

"Uh, not very long." Libby laughed.

"Hey Libbster." Matriel said. "How the Bug are you?"

"What'd she say?"

"Hi Mats."

"How the Bug are...oh, yeah, I get it."

"I assume Misty is nearby."

"Libby, hiii!"

Mistral nearly tackled Libby.

" _Why_ do you Fen girls like doing that to me?" The Brown haired girl asked.

"Hmm?" Mistral asked.

"Libby, hell will be frozen by the time you get to class." Irka reappeared.

"Let's walk in together!" Edison suggested.

"Well c'mon then!" Libby exclaimed. Edison nervously reached his hand towards Libby, and she grabbed it and smiled. Irka took Libby's other hand.

"Look at me, getting love from everybody today!"

The group of friends walked past London, who looked dispirited.

"Why is she holding his hand? Hmph, so much for being friendly to her!"

London followed at a safe distance, though close enough to observe everything. They arrived in the classroom, and Libby's friends released their hold on her.

"Ooh la la." Trinity whistled.

"Good morning Miss One-Track Mind." Libby said. "Hi Belloehs."

"Yo Libby."

London burst into the room dramatically. She bashed the door in so hard that it gave Matriel a headache.

"Hello Libby Walters." She said coldly.

"Oh God, the voice." Libby grumbled. "She hates me again."

"Was it nice holding hands with my man?"

"If by that you mean Edison...wait, are you two even together?"

"We're together forever."

"I was unaware." Edison sulked.

"Quiet!" London snapped.

"Look, unless you show me a property deed for Edison, then I'll hold hands with him whenever I want." Libby said matter-of-factly. "The hell do you care anyway? We're just good friends."

Edison's heart sunk with these words. He immediately had plans to tear up his letter.

"You stay clear of my Edison, got it?"

"Don't spend time with my closest guy friend you're horny for him _and_ delusional?"

London looked incensed, and tried smacking Libby.

"Uh uh." Libby said, catching her arm mid-swing.

"Girls, please stop fighting over me." Edison asked. "I don't belong to either of you."

"Yes. I'm not even pursuing him."

" _That's two strikes._ " Edison thought.

"Dude is like a brother to me." Libby put her hand on Edison's face.

" _Strike three. You stink!_ "

"So kindly leave both of us alone, you b-i-t-c-h."

A collective gasp went up from the other students.

"This isn't over, Walters!" London exclaimed.

"Yeah actually is kinda it." Libby sighed. London tried jumping her, but Libby ducked, and her head met with one of London's boots.

"Owwww..."

Without missing a beat, Irka walked around some of the other desks, grabbed London from behind, twisted her around and rammed her face into one of the desks.

" **Děvka**!" (approximately means "whore" in Czech).

"Jesus, enough." Matriel said. Mr. Sanderson entered to see Libby on the ground clutching her temple and wincing in pain, and London staggering around like she was drunk.

"I see there was some roughhousing in my class today." He said calmly.

"I will take Libby to the nurse. Please, _anybody_ else take this **mrcha** (bitch)."

Irka knelt down to Libby's level.

"Is that you Irk?" She said with difficulty.

"Up we go, Libbster." Irka grabbed Libby's free hand and pulled her to her feet. Libby's feet dragged on the floor as Irka led her down the hallway.

"You need me to carry you, Lib?"

"Where are we going?"

"Geez."

When they had nearly reached the nurse's office, Irka saw Belloehs helping London.

"Alright Bug, we're at the nurse. She'll fix you up."

Irka laid Libby down onto one of the beds. Belloehs entered with London. She shook her head at Irka and left without a word.

"Oh my, looks like quite a dustup in your class today!" The nurse said.

"Sadly yes, Miss." Irka said. "The rest period will be lengthy."

"Irka, am I in the hospital?" Libby mumbled.

"No, just the infirmary. I must return to class now. I'll be back when time permits."

"Irka, do you, you have the hairclip?"

"No." Irka shrugged. "I will retrieve it."

After Irka exited, London regained some of her bearings, and saw Libby lying on the other bed. Out in the hallway, Irka was striding towards her classroom, when she found herself facing one of the shadow beings from Kiwanis Park.

"Oh Heaven's sake!"

The creature blasted dark energy at her, which she easily sidestepped. It leaned back and the energy rebounded back at her.

"Whoa!" Irka exclaimed. She jumped and did a split.

"Pulled muscle. So natural."

Mr. Sanderson popped his head out to see where she was.

"How are you doing that, Miss Dekanov?" He asked. "Holographic projection?"

"Evacuate the building!"

"But there's no fire alarm this time..."

Irka gave an aside glance.

"Is that all you people need?" She asked. Mr. Sanderson went back into the room. Mistral poked her head out the door. The black creature noticed her.

"Eyes over here, beast!"

" **Monster!** " She wailed and retreated to safety. The shadow glided towards where Mistral had just been.

"When London is recovered, I will **shoot** her."

Irka, slowed by her freshly pulled leg muscle, got to the door, only to witness the entity phase through the door."

"Shit!"

Irka opened the door, and saw the creature moving towards Edison.

"Why's it after me?" He asked. Irka spied Ash's hairclip in his hand.

"Edison!" She yelled.

"What?!"

"You wanna make Libby happy?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Get that hairclip to me, no matter the method."

"Mistral, catch!" Edison underhanded it to her.

"Can't! Taking a selfie~" Mistral responded. She caught the clip with her free hand and tossed it back to Charlie, all without taking her eye off the phone.

"...Damn sis." Matriel was stunned.

"Hashtag #Saving the Day Hashtag #Hells yeah"

Charlie caught the hairclip. The shadow sailed in his direction.

"I'm the quarterback, so good luck intercepting my pass!" He taunted. Charlie whipped the clip over to Sean.

"Nice defense, sucker!" He exclaimed. Sean went for the still open door, but threw on the brakes when another shadow creature appeared. Ash was starting to panic, so she took executive action.

"You must get through that door."

"Mother of fu-"

Sean threw the clip out the door.

"Ouch!"

"Fantastic work, Sean." Irka glared. She spun and dove for the hairclip, landing right on her pulled muscle.

"Argh!"

She fought through the pain, pushed off with her foot, and hobbled down the hall. The shadows fired more energy at her, but missed overhead. She barged into the nurse's room.

"Excuse you!" The nurse snapped. Irka ran up to Libby, who if she was awake, just barely, and lightly shook her.

"What on earth...?"

"Libby, sorry to do this, but..."

Irka flicked Libby's nose. She instinctively covered it.

"I told you never to do that!" Libby bellowed, and then jerked back in pain.

"I know you aren't great, but you simply must get up." Irka said.

"Irk, my head is p-pounding harder than a locomotive."

"...Yes Libbster, but the sort of help is needed that only you can provide."

"You do it."

Irka pressed her lips down hard on Libby's.

"If you don't get up _now_ , Liberty Walters, we may never get to do that again."

She eyed the nurse.

"And _you_ , get lost!"

The nurse fled, and just then a shadow entity took her place.

"Ready Lib?" Irka asked.

"As ready as I can be." Libby said quietly. Irka stuck the clip on Libby's ponytail.

"Ahhh!"

Libby changed to Ladybug, and rolled off the bed.

"Libby, you need to get up. You're both in danger!"

"What about my head?!"

The shadow seemed to hesitate.

"We are like ducks that can't move!" Irka exclaimed. Libby started laughing.

"Well Irk, you always know what to say to me." Libby cracked her knuckles, rubbed her head, and patted Irka on the back. "Now, h-handsome, you better not run out on me before we have a chance to get acquainted this time!"

Libby fired two darts at the shadow, which were ineffective. Next she tried the yo-yo, but it had the same lack of effect.

"Libby, listen to me. Clutch onto the yo-yo, and think of where you'd like to be."

"If you insist Ash."

Libby followed Ash's orders, and vanished from sight. She reappeared in a bathroom.

"What? I have to pee!"

"What about Irka?"

"She probably has to pee too."

"Libby!"

"Right."

Libby repeated the process, and returned for Irka.

"My hero!" Irka swooned. The two disappeared and came to in a separate classroom from their own.

"Irka, oh my God, hi!" A girl exclaimed excitedly.

"H-hello Geneva." Irka waved.

"Who's the red chick?" Another girl asked.

"I don't know who you mean, Palloma. I only see Irka..."

"Whoops. Laters, kids!" Libby exclaimed. After one more trip, they got back to their algebra room.

"Li-Ladybug!" Matriel exclaimed.

"Listen, Mr., uh, tall teacher whom I definitely have no ill feelings towards,"

Libby winked towards the 'camera'.

"Could you do me the kind pleasure of evacuating the room?"

"O-okay." Mr. Sanderson said.

"Also," Libby continued. "Libby Walters thinks you're a buttface."

Mr. Sanderson's face dropped.

" _Worth it._ "

One of the shadows entered before any of the students could get out.

"Over here!" Libby got its' attention.

"Be careful Libby."

"Yeah, that's right. Just the two of us."

Libby spotted Mistral appearing to videotape the scene.

"Really Mistral? Now?"

A few students tried throwing assorted items, mostly composition books.

"Come on, look at the yo-yo!" Libby said, moving it back and forth to try and induce hypnosis. It was mostly ineffective.

"Okay, you guys are hard to entertain."

The shadow split into three.

"But you're doing a fine job entertaining me!"

By now, quite a few of Libby's classmates had gotten free. It seemed the shadows only had a bone to pick with Libby.

"Well Irka, I'm glad you woke me." Libby said. "Ash, anything?"

"The Shadows are not the toughest foe. They are very slow and ineffectual in combat. But you will need to rely more on your creativity rather than weapons to defeat them."

"Hmm. They're transparent, but they still have to be of _something_."

Libby surveyed the room. Before she could come up with something, a Shadow blasted dark energy right onto Libby's forehead.

" **Agh!** "

"Ladybug!" Irka exclaimed.

Libby swung her head around violently. She desperately tried brushing it off. More students got out, but some were frozen with fear.

"Get out of my head!"

"Focus!"

Libby concentrated as hard as she could on breaking free. The energy that was holding onto her suddenly blasted back at the Shadows, and it struck one of them. It seemed to cause a chain reaction, and they all appeared to burst.

"Yeah, and don't come back until you've learned some manners!"

"This is so cool!" Mistral exclaimed.

"Nice camera work, sweetie."

"Okay, did somebody slip me drugs, or what?" Trinity blinked.

"Nope, just Ladybug saving the day." Matriel said excitedly.

"You're probably gonna be seeing me a lot." Libby said.

"You know, my pal Libby..."

Libby's heart skipped.

"...Would really think you're awesome! She's a huge nut for Ladybugs."

"I know. We're friends too."

"What were those things?" Ridge asked.

"They're called Shadows. I don't really know much about them yet." Libby answered.

"I hate to sound rude," Mr. Sanderson said. "But I would love nothing more than to go an entire week without _something_ delaying my class!"

"I better not spend much time here, then." Libby smirked. The remaining students were mostly silent, then erupted into cheering.

"I don't know who that girl is, but she saved us from those terrors!" Sean said.

"Shame Libby missed it all." Edison sighed.

"Speaking of whom, I should see her." Irka said. "Coming, Ladybug?"

Libby followed Irka out, and back down the hall.

"You know, after I became Ladybug, I started to feel better pretty quick."

"The suit has some self-healing abilities."

"Kickin'!"

The nurse still hadn't returned to her office.

"That'll make things easier." Libby said. She returned to civilian form, gave Irka a long hug, then laid down in her bed again.

"Am I in a dream?" London stirred.

"Y-yeah." Irka said. "And if you desire a trip back to the real world, you need to sleep."

"Okay Irka. Your clothes don't look so bad in my dreams."

London closed her eyes again. Irka scowled at her for many seconds. The office door swung open, and Edison popped his head in.

"Can I see Libby?" He asked.

"Hey Bud." She said.

"You missed the neatest thing ever Lib!"

"I told her already." Irka said.

"Who is Ladybug, anyway?" Edison asked.

"A very dear friend."

"I meant her identity."

"Trade secret." Libby put her finger to her mouth.

"Oh. Hmm. I hope that blow you took wasn't as serious as it looked."

"It was pretty bad. But no permanent damage!"

"And Irka, I hope what you did was worthwhile."

"It certainly was not." Irka shook her head.

"Even though Libby..." Edison was cut off.

"Dude, hush." She said. "You won't hear a disagreement from my end. I'm actually quite cross with Irka."

"Well maybe I should scoot then."

"Maybe."

Edison took the hint and vacated the room.

" _Do not_ attack people on my account again, capiche?" Libby asked.

"Yes Libby."

"It's not worth it, especially when you break someone's face."

"She may have tried to go further." Irka said.

"I think Ladybug may need to pay her a visit soon, and let her know that Libby is not to be screwed with."

"And then she'll like you again?"

"As long as I'm cozy with Edison, that'll never be permanent."

Irka gave a wry smile.

" **Friendly.** I said friendly." Libby pointed.

"I love you Libbster."

"Right back at you, Honeypants."

"Ehhhh..." Irka trailed off.

"I made her speechless." Libby chuckled. "I must be feeling better."

Matriel and Mistral entered the office.

"You doing alright, lady?" Matriel asked.

"Better." Libby answered.

"That was so nasty, what she did to you." Mistral looked irritated.

"What's her deal, anyway?"

"Bitches will be bitches, I suppose." Irka said.

"Like being Ladybug?" Matriel asked.

"Yeah, it has its' perks."

"I got good footage of you being all heroic!" Mistral said.

"You probably shouldn't have stuck around though, sis."

"What about you?"

"Ah, touché." Matriel said. "Anyway, Libbster, remember we've got your back. The four of us are in on this together."

"And eventually, so will Belloehs, Trin, Edison, and even my parents." Libby said.

"When the time is right?" Irka asked.

"Precisely."

"If you'd like Libby, I could give you a bit more history about who Ladybug is."

"Another time, Ash."

"Hey Libby." Mistral began.

"Yeah babe?"

"Thanks for protecting me from the monsters."

"I told you, didn't I?" Libby winked. Mistral kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure we haven't seen the last of those dudes though."

"They aren't really 'dudes', Libby."

"Pft, whatever!"

Matriel suddenly sneezed very loudly.

"God Bless you." Irka said.

"Thanks."

"The best part about today is, I'm missing algebra!" Libby exclaimed.

"I'll fill you in on what you missed, Lib." Irka said.

"Later." The Fen sisters left, and before Irka did the same, she needed to ask Libby something.

" _How_ did you do that?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Irk."

"More mystical voodoo kinds of things?"

"Maybe." Libby said.

"Can you guys be quiet please?" London asked groggily. "I'm dreaming about my Edison."

"Sure London." Irka rolled her eyes.

"It's probably a good thing I don't actually like him that way."

"Probably." Irka raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you start. I get enough of that shit from Trinity." Libby said.

"Sorry Bug. Bye."

Irka left, and Libby, although tired and still with some head pain, decided not to go to sleep. Finally the nurse returned.

"What the hell were those things?" She asked fearfully.

"Hmm? I was pretty out of it for a while." Libby said.

"You're probably lucky then. They seem to be gone now."

"If you say so."

"Has she been awake since I left?" The nurse asked.

"She has, but was delirious." Libby answered. She laid back down, and couldn't shake the feeling that she had when the dark energy contacted her.

Would you mind, Miss, if I practiced my ventriloquism?"

"Very well, Libby."

"Thanks." Libby smiled. "It's a new hobby of mine."

"Very creative Libby."

"Thank you, I think I'm very creative too."

"Somebody meant business today."

"Yes, _they_ certainly gave you more trouble than on Saturday."

"But at least it got taken care of." Libby said.

"Did you and London fight?" The nurse asked.

"Uhhhh..."

Back in the classroom...

"It seems you know this Ladybug." Belloehs said to Matriel.

"Yeah, I owe that girl big time." Matriel smiled.

"She seemed confident."

"I guess."

"Where'd she come from?" Trinity asked. "Is she an out-of-towner?"

"I've only known her since yesterday." Matriel answered. "Same for Mistral."

"Can you arrange a meeting for us?" Belloehs asked.

"Miss Eahrkoff?" Mr. Sanderson asked.

"Yes sir?" Trinity asked.

"Your sister, I meant. Crystale, please go see Mr. Blake."

Belloehs sulked out of the room. Edison was still reeling from Libby's words earlier, Libby herself was relaxing after her first serious run-in with the Shadows, and she was thinking about London's wellbeing.

The school day rolled on, most were hoping uneventfully, but Libby and Ash assumed it would have more issues to deal with...

End of Episode 6

Until next time, Bug Out!


	7. Manic Monday

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 7

"Manic Monday"

" _Thus,_ living your life by setting goals for yourself is the lesson of the proverb for today. It is important for each of you to give some serious thought to the career path you would like to follow."

" **Question!** Mr. Sanderson, why did you decide to become a high school teacher?"

" **Cause I like high school girls, that's why!** "

...

Libby woke up in a cold sweat.

" _Jesus_."

She looked over to see London still snoozing.

"Uh Ma'am, what time is it?"

"12:15."

"Bleh, missed lunch." Libby grabbed at her stomach. "And I still gotta pee."

Libby hopped off her bed and went to the door. She opened it to see Mistral holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a sealed bag.

"Hey, I thought you might want something." She said. Libby's eyes lit up. She grabbed Mistral by the cheeks and kissed her on the forehead, both her cheeks and finally squarely on the lips.

"Oh gosh..."

"I am so sorry Misty." Libby panicked.

"No, it was okay!" Mistral smiled.

"Don't expect it to become a habit. Irka might get jealous. _Any which way_ , thanks for the sammich. You want half of it?"

"Oh no, I already ate!"

"How many selfies did you take?" Libby asked.

"Hmph, that isn't _all_ I do..." Mistral sounded insulted.

*Beat*

"Six. Well seven, but Matriel asked me to delete one cause she looked like she was high."

"You run along now Misty, and please, never stop being precious." Libby said. Mistral pressed her fingers into her cheeks and ran off.

"Now then, now then..." Libby began. "Hey Ash, you want something?"

"I don't need to eat, but thank you Libby."

"Are you immortal?"

*Silence*

"C'mon Ash."

"Yes."

"Nooo..." Libby said, faking a shocked tone.

"I just said, yes."

"How old are ya?"

"I may not be human, but even I know the rudeness of that question."

"Three or four digits?" Libby continued probing for answers.

"*Sigh* Three, but much closer to four than to two."

"Would you like even just a bit of my sammich?"

"No Libby, you need it, I don't."

Libby tossed one half of the sandwich into the air and caught it in her mouth.

"Mistral knows me so well." She said happily.

"You seem to like her a good deal."

"I was happy to see her. And she didn't _have_ to bring me lunch."

Libby strode down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I hope Mr. Stringbean isn't too broken up about me being absent. I'm certainly not."

"Isn't school important to you?"

"Of course." Libby said as she pushed the bathroom door open. "But when you have a target on you, that makes it pretty unpleasant. I wouldn't mind those Shadows showing up again..."

"Never wish for something bad to happen Libby. The last Ladybug who did that sort of thing was Leda Baxter. She got run over by a train."

"Yikes."

Libby wrapped up in the bathroom, stretched and yawned, and then thought what her next class was.

"Gym starts in ten." She said. "I think I'm feeling up to that now."

Libby made her way over towards the gym. Not all her friends were in this class like algebra, just Irka, Mistral and Edison. Libby went back into the locker room to retrieve her clothes. Mistral was collecting hers.

"Hey cutie pie."

"Hi!" Mistral said cheerfully. "Glad you're here."

"I _bet_ you are." Libby smirked.

"Hmmm?"

"You sure that kiss was okay? I don't want you to think I was being weird or creepy."

"It was nice, actually." Mistral said. "Maybe it'll strengthen our bond."

"That's one way of looking at it." Libby rubbed Mistral's back. Irka came in behind them.

"Hey Ladybug."

"Just Libby for now."

"I can see that..." Irka said. Mistral laughed.

"See you girls out there." She waved.

"Watch your footing this time." Libby said. "That was really scary last week."

"Got it!"

"How did she not break any bones?" Irka asked.

"She was _lucky_."

Libby and Irka changed into their gym outfits.

"You think Edison will, er, admire the scenery?"

"What?"

"Are we oblivious, Libbster?" Irka asked.

"Apparently? Care to tell me what scenery we're discussing?" Libby asked.

"He wants the Lord to take him downtown, because all he looks for is some tush."

"Edison is staring at my ass?"

Libby went red in the face.

"Ooh, that boy is in trouble!" She exclaimed. Libby marched out into the gym. She looked left and right, and spotted Edison running laps around the track.

"Keep it in check, Lib." Irka suggested. Edison caught Libby with her arms crossed giving him the evil eye.

"Hang on coach, I think someone wants to see me." He said.

"Make it quick, Carswell." He replied. "Alright, you pansies. No getting distracted!"

"Hey Libby, what's wrong?"

"Don't 'hey Libby' me, mister." She scowled.

"Irka, what did I do?" He asked, sweating a little.

"Any girls you like looking at, Edison Carswell?"

"Well sometimes I notice, um..."

"My derrière?" Libby asked bluntly.

"But Libby..." Edison was getting more nervous.

"Don't talk to me today, Ed. Not until you learn how to keep your prying eyes in check."

"Edison!" The coach boomed. "Break time's over!"

"I'm sorry Libby."

"Tell it to my ass, since you seem to love it so much!"

Libby stomped off over towards Mistral, who was stretching.

"I really blew it, huh Irka?" Edison asked.

"Libby appreciates honesty." Irka replied.

"I love that girl so much..."

Irka took a step back.

"So I _was_ correct in reading you."

"She's everything I'm looking for." Edison sighed.

"Libby is damn nearly perfect." Irka agreed.

"Whoa."

"I am being truthful. Her pretty face and sweet nature are one thing, but I have been intimately close to her for years. I know the depths of her soul."

"I kinda wrote her a love letter, but now I'm having second thoughts."

"Will you allow me to read it?" Irka asked.

"It's sappy, and cheesy, and Libby would think I was a joker if she read even half of it." Edison answered.

"Which is the reason for my suggestion. LIbby and I are in tune with each other, so if I like it, there is high likelihood she will love it."

"They certainly are having a long conversation over there." Libby observed.

"I don't get why you're angry." Mistral said. "I've seen Irka checking you out."

" _Irka_ is allowed to do whatever the hell she wants."

"I think you're being a hypocrite..."

Libby gave Mistral a look that terrified her a little.

"Misty, you are literally the last person I wanna get mad at, so **don't** push it." Libby pointed at her, then pulled her into a headlock.

"Hey!" Mistral exclaimed.

"I only do that to special people."

Libby and Mistral stood and joined the other runners.

"Today Carswell, Dekanov!" The coach yelled. They joined the parade of runners. A few seconds later, Mistral slowed her pace.

"Get the lead out, Fen!"

Mistral suddenly doubled over, and vomited on the floor.

"Whoa!" The coach exclaimed. "You okay Fen?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not." Libby glared.

"Libby, I really feel awful." Mistral panted. Libby put a hand to her forehead.

"Jesus, you're warm!" She exclaimed. "Somebody get a towel, and run some cold water over it. Come on, snap to it people!"

Edison sprinted to the nearest bathroom, and returned with the towel Libby requested.

"Here, Libby."

"..."

Libby pressed the towel to Mistral's forehead. She texted Matriel to let her know what was up.

12:38 PM

From: Lib

Misty is sick. Taking her 2 the nurse

12:38 PM

From: Mats

THANK YOU for letting me know. I'll see her when I can.

"That was cold." Edison said.

"No time for jokes, Edison!" Libby snapped. "But thank you."

"You're welcome Libby."

"Misty, you ready to go?"

"No..."

Mistral sat straight up, and twisted Libby's arm hard.

"The hell?" Libby asked. Mistral chuckled.

"You friggin' possessed or something?"

Mistral's hands had what looked like some of the Shadows' dark energy on it.

"But how? Ash?"

"I assume you retained a trace amount of their energy, and transferred it to Mistral."

"So the kiss _was_ important." Libby thought out loud. "I think I know what time it is."

"Where are you going?" Edison asked.

"To get Ladybug. She's _probably_ still around."

"Can't you call her?"

"She prefers face-to-face conversation." Libby grinned. She bolted out of the gym. Mistral fired energy at one of the basketball nets, knocking it to the ground.

"Alright Ash, if you please..."

Libby transformed, and hauled ass back to the gym.

"Damn, that wasn't long." Irka said.

"Yeah, Libby caught me on my way out." Libby put on her now trademarked fake deep voice. "Alright you, let's dance!"

Mistral moved so fast that Libby could barely keep up.

"Mmm." Libby said. She whipped the yo-yo towards Mistral. She caught it and started dragging Libby around in wide circles. The majority of the other runners had taken shelter. Mistral let go of the rope, and sent Libby careening towards the bleachers.

* **BAM!***

"Oh Heavens." Irka said. She snuck up behind Mistral, tapped her on the shoulder and delivered a right hook across her face.

"Oh, you're with her?" Mistral asked, her voice now sounding distorted. "I guess you need to die too!"

"Let us go a few rounds!" Irka exclaimed. Mistral attempted to return the punch, but each one was dodged.

"Ladybug, get her!"

Mistral spun around, and Irka took the opportunity to clamp her arms around Mistral's shoulders.

"Mistral, I like you, but right now, you are on my list."

Mistral struggled for a moment, then overpowered Irka and flipped her over her head towards the same bleachers Libby was recovering on.

"Libby, look out!"

Libby peered up to see a speeding Irka coming right towards her. Without thinking, she sprang straight up, caught Irka, clutched onto her yo-yo as best she could, impacted one of the bleachers and finally teleported out.

They ended up in front of some lockers.

"Irka!" Geneva exclaimed.

"Oh God, not again..." Palloma sighed.

"Is my precious Irka okay?"

"Yes, Gen-general girl whom I've never seen before." Libby coughed. "Me, I've been better."

"I don't care about you, bug-girl!" Geneva said indignantly.

"I'll keep that in mind next time _you're_ in peril..."

Libby realized just how serious the impact with the bleachers was, as her back felt to her somebody had stuck knives up and down it.

"You, girl who apparently doesn't like me!" Libby said.

"It's Geneva."

"Whatever. There's an emergency in the gym. I'm not taking Irka back there, so I need **you** to watch her for me."

Geneva's jaw dropped.

"I know you can do it, Geneva!" Libby encouraged. Geneva squealed with joy.

"Nobody will be able to hurt my beloved Irka!"

"I guess I'll help." Palloma offered.

"Great! See ya!"

As Libby sprinted to the best of her abilities back to the gym, she had a thought.

" _Irka is going to rip me in half later._ "

" **LADYBUG!** "

"Or now..."

Libby burst back through the gym doors, to see energy swirling around Mistral.

"How long was I gone?" She asked. "And just how can I combat this?"

Libby then noticed that some of her classmates were being suspended by the energy.

"Lovely...think, Libby."

Libby shot a dart into the energy circle, but it got caught and continued rotating around Mistral.

"Thing number two I'm going to regret today." Libby said. "Launch, launch, launch!"

The three darts also caught in the swirl, and seemed to do nothing.

"Okay Mistral, if this ends badly, I'll take you out for smoothies, or something."

"Careful Libby. This method already failed once."

" _Rapid fire!_ "

The barrage of darts overwhelmed Mistral, and they began striking her.

"Augh! No, you will **not** control me!"

A deafening shriek came from Mistral's mouth, and the energy swirl left her.

"Shit!" Libby exclaimed. "Wingpack!"

Libby tugged the string, then instantly realized she wouldn't be able to catch everyone.

"Oh Lord, _please_ let this work."

Libby flew under the falling students (and coach), spun around in mid air, and started spinning her yo-yo with both hands.

"I'll never ask for anything ever again, not even more Ladybugs..."

The rotation of the yo-yo was getting so rapid that it created a blast of upward air.

"Yes. **Yes!** "

The force was strong enough that it stopped most of the falling people's momentum.

"Ow! Just threw out my arm!" Libby gritted her teeth.

"You've done enough Libby. They will still likely get injured, but there will be no fatalities this time."

"But Mistral..."

"You couldn't have known that would've happened. And neither could I."

The people all hit the ground, thankfully none headfirst. Libby admired the scene.

"People got hurt because of me _again_ , Ash." Libby sighed.

"No Ladybug has ever had a flawless beginning to his or her career."

" _His?_ "

"There have been male Ladybugs, yes. Very rarely though. About one in every 10-12 Ladybugs are men."

Libby stopped, then snorted laughing.

"Sorry, just, male 'Lady' bugs."

"They were brave men, Libby. Especially Rhooke Dannicker. He fought with the Allies in World War two."

"So you've served with some male Ladybugs?" Libby asked.

"Of course, why?"

"Did you ever say..."

Libby was _barely_ holding back a laugh.

"...Dude looks like a Ladybug?"

*Beat*

"...I don't get it Libby."

"Shit..."

Libby laid her head down, as the shaken crowd was just getting their bearings.

"Ladybug?"

"Mistral!"

"What happened?" Mistral asked. "I remember getting sick."

"You, erm, kinda got possessed by one of the shadow monsters."

"And you scared it away?"

"That's what I do!"

"I'm so happy I could kiss you! Or take a selfie..."

"Why not both?" Libby suggested. The two lined up for the shot, then kissed as Mistral snapped the photo.

"Hashtag #Ladybug Hashtag #We'reJustFRIENDS Hashtag #BeQuietMrWalters"

"Got all your bases covered."

"Yep!" Mistral said. "Thank you!"

" **LADYBUG!** "

"Oh fu-"

"Leaving me with my fan seemed fun to you, no?" Irka asked.

"Well, you see..."

"She actually wasn't so bad."

Irka smiled and pulled Geneva closer to herself.

"Oh Irka..." Geneva fainted.

"I'll deal with her." Palloma said, and dragged Geneva by her feet out of the gym.

"You took care of the threat?" Irka asked.

"With more difficulty, but yes."

"Hey Ash, how come I haven't changed back?" Libby asked.

"Look around you. Either way, you can take my clip out if you need to return. Oh, and I can deactivate it too."

"Well _that's_ certainly good to know. Ha, guess I'm missing all my classes today..."

"I suppose you really are a hero now."

"I guess." Libby said.

"What on earth..." Edison rubbed his head.

"Hello again. You're Edison?"

"That's me. Nice to formally meet you Ladybug."

"You too." Libby smiled.

"Wow, So looks like class is cancelled."

"It better be..."

"Why, Ladybug?" Edison asked.

"Er, after all that excitement, I don't think anyone else is up to running around!"

"I'm certainly not!" The coach said. "You're all dismissed."

Another mass of mostly Canadian humanity exited the gym. Belloehs entered.

"Where the bloody blue hell is Libby?" She asked angrily. "She wasn't at the nurse's, and I've called her like 14,000 times."

"Oh, she's around." Libby said. "You're just not looking hard enough."

"Thanks, Ladybutt."

Libby glared at her.

"Beat it Belloehs." Irka said. "And take the mood with you."

"Ah!" Belloehs said, and walked swiftly away.

"Why are we friends with her again?" Libby asked. "Such a short temper sometimes."

"Not the worst person we know." Irka said.

"Yeah, Belloehs is at least good for some cheap laughs."

"Hey Irka, you have anywhere to be?" Edison asked.

"The French class is 40 minutes in the future, why?" The black haired girl answered.

"I need your advice on that _little thing_ we discussed."

"Does this concern Libby at all?" Libby asked.

"Not the least bit. Later, Bug."

"Alright Irka, if you say so. Mistral, you can stop hugging me now..."

"*Ahem*"

"Hey, thanks for the save, uh..." A guy who Libby forgot his name asked. -me being lazy XD

"Ladybug, pleasure." She shook his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement. Later gator!"

Libby jogged out of the gym, and nearly ran down London.

"Watch it!"

"S-sorry Lo-whoa..."

London had at least half a dozen stitches that Libby could clearly see.

"What's your problem, weirdo?" London asked.

"I'm sorry. Uh, hope you heal up soon!" Libby gave her the peace sign.

"Oh, I, thank you?"

"You're welcome. Sorry about what happened to you!"

London watched Libby make her way down the hall.

"Hmm, everybody's in a mood today."

"Okay Ash, when I get in the bathroom, change me."

Libby came into the bathroom, and Belloehs was there.

"You again?"

"Yes, and if you'll pardon me..."

Libby got into a stall. She waited for Belloehs to leave, and returned to her street clothes.

"Now Belloehs can find me." She smirked. Libby popped her head out the door, and found Belloehs around the corner.

" **There** you are, Libbster!"

"Yep, Ladybug relayed your message."

"It's been quite the Manic Monday, hasn't it?"

"Oh my yes."

Meanwhile, Irka was with Edison at his locker.

"So you would like me to see it?" She asked.

"I dunno, I mean it's nothing special really." He answered.

"Is it short? Long?"

"Pretty lengthy. It kept getting longer than I expected."

"Well allow me to see it then!" Irka exclaimed.

"Okay." Edison hesitated, then unzipped his...backpack, and pulled the love note out.

"Heavens. That is exceptionally long."

"Eh heh, I got carried away. Libby inspired me."

Irka scanned down the paper.

"...This is nice so far."

She continued.

"Maybe take this part out?"

"Which one?" Edison asked.

"Fondling Libby's soft behind?" Irka asked. "No, no. Nothing is further from romantic."

"Not even a little?"

Irka glared at him.

"She has a cute butt..."

"She does, but recommendation for removing it."

"What else?" Edison asked.

"I noticed there are myriad song lyrics." Irka said.

"Libby loves music, after all."

Irka smiled, and went on.

" _Just want you in my arms_. Simple, in a good way. Hmm, reword this part," Irka pointed. "You mister, are gold. Libbster will be in all her glory, with no doubt."

"Irka, I'll be blunt.." Edison said. "The end goal here is for me to slip a ring onto Libby's finger." (yeah dude, that ain't happening :-p)

"Not if I beat you to it!"

"Oh man..."

Edison looked like he had just gotten the worst news of his life.

"Oh God, how could I compete with you Irka?" He asked. "I mean you're super gorgeous, and you've known her forever, and, and..."

"Edison, that was a joke..."

Edison stopped flailing his arms.

"I got to laugh, and received a compliment." Irka threw her hair back. "No more work here."

"But wait, you mean..."

"If there's any interest from her, Libby is all yours."

"Oh wow, thanks Irka!" Edison exclaimed.

"Remember, I will still get much of her time." Irka explained.

"Fine by me."

" _And_ I will still be permitted to kiss her."

"...I didn't know you even did that."

"It is a core piece of mine and Libby's friendship." Irka said. "Not to be tampered with,"

"Sounds good." Edison nodded. "And Irka, if you doubt my intentions..."

"They are clearly genuine."

"She's the...the...I can't even think of anything clever to say, damn it."

"I look forward to any progress you make." Irka smiled. Edison hugged her.

"I'll give her this piece of gold tomorrow." He said, placing it in his backpack.

"Better if it's soon."

"Does Libby have any guys in her sights?"

"Heavens no. The only things she has concern about are school and be-*cough* Ladybugs."

"Perfect." Edison looked confident. "See you in Lit class."

Irla tilted her head.

"Oh! Right, you aren't there. It's just that weird girl that looks like you."

Edison and Irka went their separate ways. She retrieved Libby, who had dropped by the nurse's office to let her know why she'd left. French class was next for them, as this wild and unpredictable day was now more than half over...


	8. Daydream Believer

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 8

"Daydream Believer"

"Something wrong, Lib?" Irka asked.

"Have you ever thought of Mr.S as, I don't know..." Libby couldn't seem to find quite the right word.

"Unrelenting? Unpleasant?"

"A creeper?"

"...I don't believe I have. How come you ask?"

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Alright then Libbster." Irka said.

"You know I _hate_ you for giving me that name." Libby glowered.

"Uh huh." Irka kissed her on the cheek.

"And I hate you for telling everybody."

"So much hate."

"I thought you and Irka were friends, Libby."

"We are. Friends can say that sort of thing because we know it isn't meant."

"Well what if I said it?"

"Now if you did," Libby began. "It would spoil the mood. So maybe hold back on that for now, huh? Maybe when you finally reveal yourself, you can say you hate me then."

"But I love you Libby..."

'We need to train her, Irk." Libby said.

"Most certainly." Irka nodded.

"Being mean is a rite of friendship."

"You humans are baffling sometimes."

"Truer words have _probably_ never been spoken."

The two friends arrived quite early for French class. London and Trinity were already there.

"You stay away from me!" London exclaimed, scooting to her left.

"Not to worry, London." Libby said. "I'll just plop down between you, and keep my vicious girl here at bay."

Irka gave Libby the finger, and Libby smiled in return.

"It's no fair! You healed up so fast, and look at me. I'm like Frankenstein's monster!"

"You're still beautiful, London. And, ya know, maybe try not jumping people."

London looked pensive.

"I know there's good in you, London." Libby said, pushing back a strand of London's hair. "You gotta look for it."

"Libby, she's terrible." Trinity said bluntly. London started tearing up, and Libby slapped Trinity.

"Ouch!"

"Now you know why Irka and I like Mats and Misty more."

"Irka called her...something that sounded mean." Trinity explained.

"Oh my God, Trinity, shut up." Libby facepalmed.

"Calm down, the both of you!" Irka yelled. She get up and sat down next to London, who shrank back.

"Hey, hey, relax."

Irka put her hand on London's back. London peeked over at Libby and mouthed 'help'. Libby mouthed 'she's good'.

"Why are you sticking up for me Libby?" London asked.

"That's _mostly_ how I am." She responded. The door opened, and Libby was quite surprised to see Marcus enter. She and Irka stood straight up.

"Something wrong?" Trinity asked.

"Good morning class." Marcus said, placing his briefcase on the ground. "Mrs. Cruickshank is away on business, so she asked me, Mr. Ochoa, to fill in for her today."

"Who the hell are you?" London asked.

"Emergency substitute."

"Must be." Trinity said. Marcus eyed Libby and Irka. He had the infinity symbol on a chain around his neck.

"You guys haven't seen him around?" Libby asked. "He lives in the area."

"Where?"

"7 Avenue, behind Good News Church." Marcus said. Libby and Irka laughed under their breath.

"There's still time before class, so feel free to use Facebook, or whatever you kids do these days."

"Can I speak with you?" Libby asked. "Outside?"

Libby and Marcus retreated to the hallway.

"Ash has done a hell of a lot better job filling me in on the inner workings of Ladybug than you, mister."

"Ash is...a lot more sociable than me." Marcus admitted.

"I noticed." Libby said sharply.

"Ash doesn't particularly like me."

"I never said that, Marcus...all I said was Fabiana's methods were more subtle and grounded, and that I missed having her guide us."

"Any which way, one thing she didn't make completely clear, was your symbol."

"Ah yes, the Mark of Infinitum." Marcus nodded. "We are part of an...organization, if you will, that helps to seek out gifted individuals..."

"Yeah, I got that part." Libby said.

"It's more than just us three, Libby. There are heroes all over Canada, and other parts of the world, tasked with the same thing as you. Protecting beloved people from the most exceptional evil imaginable."

"Like yourself."

Ash started laughing hysterically, and Libby pointed at Marcus.

"A good sense of humor is an excellent sign for The Ladybug, right Ash?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Remember Jeff Montesegan?"

"Precisely who I was referencing."

"Even _I_ didn't like him."

Ash continued her laughing fit, and Marcus joined her.

"Hearing you laugh is freakin' unnerving." Libby said.

"I'm not devoid of humor all the time, Libby." Marcus explained. They reentered the French room. Trinity was playing around on her phone, and London and Irka seemed to be having a heartfelt conversation.

"You two good now?" Libby asked.

"Getting there." Irka answered.

"Sorry for hurting you Libby." London said quietly.

"You're forgiven."

Libby smiled, and Marcus jotted something down. Only a few more students made their way in, leaving the classroom rather bare.

"I think we'll have a shorter lesson than usual." He explained. "Seems everybody in the building is under a lot of stress today."

"Oh, I know what you mean..." Libby said.

"We'll only go 45 minutes, instead of the typical 70."

"Kickin'!"

"We were covering sentence structure, correct?" Marcus asked.

"Yes sir." Irka replied. Meanwhile, in the school library...

" _Why yes Libby, I'll go with you anywhere..._ "

" _Great, cause we're gonna go somewhere extra special..._ "

" _Where?"_

" _The beach. How does that sound baby?"_

" _The beach? That doesn't sound so special to me."_

"Oh no? What if it was the beach...with fireworks!"

" _Oh Libby. You're so romantic."_

"Aren't I though?"

" _I have something I'd like to tell you."_

" _What's that Edison, my dear?"_

" _I want to spend every waking moment with you. Libby Walters, would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"_

" _That's so old fashioned, Ed."_

"But Libby..."

" _Shhh...just kiss me Edison..."_

...

"Yo, Ed, quit the snooze cruise!"

"Libby, why are you yelling?"

"Bro, it's Sean."

Edison lifted his head off the desk, and was very groggy.

"Libby is upstairs." Sean said.

"I have to go see her right now!" Edison exclaimed.

"Shhh!" A few people nearby shushed him.

"Cool the engines, Usain Bolt."

"Look man, I...have you even been absolutely nuts over someone, but..."

"Bro, I have a girlfriend." Sean reminded him.

"I knew that."

"What's your deal, dude? You were sidetracked in practice, and other than that kickass touchdown, you were lethargic against Central."

"It's Libby." Edison said.

"She's cute Ed. But is she messing with your head that much, really?" Sean asked.

"Yes, and for better or for worse, she's gonna know before this time tomorrow."

"Good luck and good vibes bro."

"Thanks Sean. You're a real pal."

Back upstairs...

" _Mistral, snap out of it!"_

" _Libby..."_

" _No, you can't do this. Just stop!"_

" _Libby!"_

" _Mistral...what is it?"_

" _ **Libby!**_ _"_

"Hey I'm saving the day here!"

"From what?"

Libby wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Whoa, okay, that was kinda warped."

"What was it Libby?" A guy asked.

"I was Ladybug." Libby said, looking down at her clothes.

"That must've been entertaining."

"...Who the hell said that."

"It was me, Trin. Ventriloquism."

"Belloehs taught you?"

"Sure, yeah, Belloehs did." Libby laughed nervously.

"Ready to continue?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, 'Mr. Ochoa'." Irka said.

"Why the air quotes?" Trinity asked.

"She's just being a weird ass. Ignore her."

"My name _is_ Mr. Ochoa, though..."

Meanwhile...

"Mistral, why are you crying?" Matriel asked.

"Matriel, I *sniff* I hurt people!" Mistral whimpered.

"You were possessed. And Libbster saved you, and everyone else."

"What if that happens again?"

"It won't Mistral, trust me."

Mistral pulled a rag out of her pocket, and wiped some tears off her face.

"Look at my mascara!" She complained.

"Will doing our special thing help?" Matriel suggested.

"*Sniff* Okay..."

Matriel put her hand under Mistral's chin.

" _Chin up, Little Girl_

 _Nothing's wrong with the world_

 _This day you will not rue_

 _Because Big Sister is here for you"_

"I love you Matriel."

"You too sis."

The Fen sisters ended by giving each other Eskimo kisses.

"Works every time." Matriel said.

"How old were we when you first did that?" Mistral asked.

"Five, I believe."

"I think we're in a better place now because of it."

"Oh, for sure." Matriel agreed. She turned around, and Mistral hugged her from behind.

"Whoa sis." Matriel whistled. Mistral put her hands on her sister's stomach, and Matriel clasped their hands together.

"My, we're affectionate today."

"Matriel, I'm worried."

"About Ladybug, and the Shadows?"

"Not really." Mistral looked away. "I've been daydreaming in class."

"If that's what you're most worried about," Matriel began. "Then your conscious must be pretty clear."

"We got separated in these dreams."

"In what way?"

"I don't know." Mistral said. "They were so indefinite."

"Hey, if you're worried, then stop." Matriel said. "Literally the only thing that will ever keep us apart is one of us dying."

"And that's not happening!"

"Atta girl!"

"Hey Matriel."

"Yeah sis?"

"Poke." Mistral poked Matriel's stomach.

"Really?" Matriel asked. " _Really?_ "

...

"Poke."

The sisters started playfully swatting at each other, and got some strange looks from passers-by.

"If you've never had siblings, you _will not_ understand." Matriel grinned.

"I guess I really do have nothing to worry about."

"Nope."

"So since we have a little downtime," Mistral began. "Perhaps we should start brainstorming what we can do to thank Libby. She's helped both of us now."

"Excellent idea." Matriel nodded. "Her birthday's the 2nd, so."

"Any movies you know of she wants to see?"

"Libbster isn't exactly a movie buff. I'm sure she'd go if we got her tickets though."

"That doesn't really seem like enough to pay her back, though."

"True." Matriel agreed. "Tickets to an Avalanche game? Rock concert? Hell, another stuffed Ladybug?"

"Mrs. Ladybug has seemed lonely of late..." Mistral trailed off.

"...You are so strange sometimes Mistral."

Mistral smiled.

"But where were we?" Matriel asked. "This has to be big."

"A friendship ring?" Mistral suggested. "A framed picture of her favorite twins in the world?"

"Well getting to look at our pretty faces whenever she wanted would definitely be a tremendous gift."

"But it still needs something. We could make dinner for her."

"Libby is a bit of a food nut." Matriel chuckled. "I'd love to know how that girl stays so fit. I must learn her secrets!"

"You already know one." Mistral laughed.

"I think we're getting distracted here."

"Yeah. Hrm."

"If we get her a birthday present, we both still have time to consider."

"And we have to let Libby know we're thankful."

"That's paramount." Matriel said. Her and her sister both nodded, hugged, then went in separate directions. Back to Libby, who was still in the midst of her French class.

"Alright, Libby, would you like to take a crack at this sentence?" Marcus asked.

"Hit me!" Libby exclaimed.

"Il semble que les avantages l'emportent sur les inconvénients."

"Ah hell, let's see."

"Take your time, Libby." Marcus said.

"I got 'advantages'." Libby said. "...There are more advantages than not?"

"Close. Yes, you in the back?"

"It would seem that the advantages outweigh the disadvantages."

"Very good, um...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Gabby Waters." The girl said proudly. Libby looked over her shoulder, with a baffled expression, and Gabby smiled.

"Alright, next sentence. tout bien considéré."

"All things considered?" Another girl asked.

"Correct..." Marcus stopped to think.

"Irma De Khader."

" _Enough of this joke."_ Libby thought.

"How about cependant?"

"Nevertheless." Trinity said.

"Good job Trinity." Marcus said. "One last sentence, and then you're free."

"But sir." Irka said. "We still are 7 minutes from finishing."

"I'm a laid back sort of teacher. Besides, you've all done exceptional jobs today. Especially you Libby."

Marcus gave her a knowing look, and she did a bow.

"Here we go. Il reste du travail à faire."

*Silence*

"There is still work to be done."

Libby pondered for a moment.

"And that, children, is the perfect way to cap off today's lesson." Marcus said. Libby wrote down something quickly on a sticky note, and handed it to Marcus.

" _You were talking to me, weren't you, smart guy?"_

"Very perceptive, Libby."

"It seemed too specific to be a coincidence." Libby grinned.

"Were you two sending each other signals?" London asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Marcus answered.

"Scandalous."

"We're _totally_ over the moon for each other!"

London's jaw hit the floor, Irka thought " _she had better not be serious_ ", and Trinity looked disgusted.

"What?" Libby asked.

" _Alright._ " A boy said. "I believe ya...but Tommy Dunn don't!"

Tommy pointed at himself with both his thumbs.

"I totally forgot you existed Tommy." Irka said.

"And I probably won't exist anymore after this scene!"

Libby rolled her eyes and gathered her notes into her backpack. She pulled Marcus aside, and Irka joined them.

"Much better today." Libby said.

"See Ash?" Marcus asked. "I know how to be friendly."

"I know that. Now try doing it all the time."

"Will we be seeing more of you around here, 'Mr. Ochoa'?"

"That is my actual name. And yes, if you want."

"What about Mrs. C?" Irka asked.

"I pulled some strings and allowed Mona to take her vacation early." Marcus explained. "She was thrilled."

"Cool. Then I guess we have a convenient way of discussing things."

"Just as planned." Irka said.

"Quite." Libby agreed. "This means you'll have more responsibility, sir."

"Certainly, Ladybug."

Marcus winked at Libby.

"Yeah never do that again. It's creepy as fu-"

"You guys almost done sweet talking over there?" Trinity asked.

"That's not at all what we're doing, and you know it." Libby responded.

"So you mean you _don't_ have the hots for another guy?"

"Trinity I swear to God I'm gonna pistol whip your ass if you keep saying that."

"Do you even own a pistol?"

"No, but my dad owns a rifle."

Libby got an evil smile on her face.

"And you thought me winking was creepy?" Marcus asked. "Good God."

"Alright folks, I'm history." Libby said. "London, I hope your face heals ASAP."

"Thank you Libby." London smiled, and Libby hugged her.

"Returning the favor."

Irka got London's attention, and pointed at one of her scars.

"This sort of thing will _never_ happen again." She said. London looked pained, but nodded. Libby and Irka left together, and Irka began singing.

* The Monkees, Daydream Believer *

" Oh I could hide, 'neath the wings, of Ladybug as she sings. "

" Some days I wish my alarm would never ring. "

"I would join in if I knew the lyrics."

"Any songs you know well Ash?" Libby asked.

"Don't Stop Believin' by Journey."

"Color me not at all surprised."

"That is another thing that must be done." Irka said. "Teaching Ash the best music."

"And some of the bad ones too, just for funsies." Libby said. London came up behind them.

"Hey, so, can we hang sometime?"

"Irk?"

"No problems here."

As London was about to say something, the three spotted Edison walking in their direction.

"Libby!"

"Edison?"

"Edison!"

"London..."

" **IRKA!** "

"Go away Geneva..."

Geneva sprinted away.

"Wait, you're spending time with London?"

"You're _not_ spending time with your football bros?"

"And I'm spending time with Irka..."

"Oh fine, if you must..."

"I guess I'll, you know, see you tomorrow." Edison said.

"That's the plan." Libby looked bored.

"Great! See ya then!"

"Cool story bro."

"Did I piss you off again?"

"Edison, I could literally curl up and fall asleep right here." Libby yawned. "So if I seem unsavory right now, it's not aimed at you. Or London."

"Phew. Alright, the Edster is out!" Edison exclaimed.

"I've never seen such a skip in his step." London observed. "Even when he's around me!"

"Careful London..."

"I'm sure his happiness will remain tomorrow." Irka said.

"Did you two make out earlier?" Libby asked. Irka shook her head.

"I may have to investigate."

"You actually care, Libbster?"

"No, I don't!"

The quartet exited the school grounds, and London parted with them.

"Can I come home with you Irka?" Geneva asked.

"You would like to stay the night?" Irka inferred.

"Oh yes, please could I?"

"*Sigh* Alright, but just tonight."

"Hooray!"

"Well Irk, see you tomorrow then." Libby said, kissing her friend. Geneva looked crestfallen.

"You get one too." Irka kissed Geneva for an extended period. Libby looked quite amused.

"My life's dream..." Geneva was awestruck.

"You're welcome Geneva."

"You're a kind soul, Irka Dekanov." Libby smiled. "Now you two don't have _too_ much fun!"

"Oh no, we'll just cuddle and talk." Geneva said proudly.

"Haha, see you lovelies tomorrow!"

Libby patted Geneva on the back, and made her way towards home.

"Phoo, what a day, huh Ash?"

"Quite. Some good, some bad."

"Mostly good. I think I'm getting the hang of this Ladybug business."

"I think so too. You showed resolve and strength in the face of adversity."

"Still not ready to tell the folks, though." Libby said. As she entered her house, her parents looked concerned.

"Your friend Matriel told us about what happened." Sandrine said.

"Yeeeeeah..."

"My poor baby! Are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm good. Look, no bandages or anything!"

"That's it!" Jack yelled. "I'm gonna need to talk to Wonderful Miss Kerry's parents!"

"Dad, no!" Libby said sternly, catching them off guard. "Irka, London and I resolved it. You will _not_ do anything further."

"Liberty, she..."

"Yes, mom, she attacked me. But I didn't fire back at her. Well, maybe a little verbal fire, but it's over."

"Alright Libby." Jack relented. "But only if you're certain."

"Certain as can be, pop." Libby said. "Now, this Ladybug is going to take a well deserved nap."

"Tough day, Bug?"

"Stressful as hell. And yes, that was completely justified."

"Rest well, my darling." Sandrine said. Libby tossed her backpack away and flopped down on the couch.

"I'll get myself up, er, eventually."

Sandrine laid a towel over Libby, and removed her shoes for her.

"*Yawn*, 'night mom." Libby said softly.

"Have a peaceful sleep Libby."

"Thanks Ash, love you."

Libby dozed off, and the world again left her perception.

 _..._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Libby, it's me, Ash!"_

" _Ash? My God, I can't believe how...wow, how ethereal you look."_

" _I said it would surprise you."_

" _Oh Ash, we've barely known each other, but it's been a blast so far."_

" _It's been a pleasure."_

 _Ash wrapped her robed arms tightly around Libby._

" _I will be with you Libby, for Infinity, and much longer..."_

End of Episode 8

Until next time, Bug Out!


	9. Unveiled, Part 1

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 9

"Unveiled, Part 1"

 **Chapter 3 had a scene extended! Be sure to check back at some point!**

Libby tossed around in her sleep. Her mom placed a pillow under her head and went off to take care of errands around the house. Libby began snoring rather loudly. Jack picked up the tv clicker and started tapping the volume down button repeatedly.

"Heh heh. Ah heh."

Libby's snoring got vastly more audible.

"Friggin' thing is broken again..."

Jack inadvertently flung the clicker straight onto Libby's thigh. She made an indistinguishable noise and turned to her other side. It was now almost 3:30 in the afternoon. The wind chimes hanging outside the Walters residence sang their melody perfectly on-key.

This set of chimes were not the ones that Libby had received for Christmas in 2013. The Ladybug chimes sat in a box in the attic, and would only be put on display when Libby asked for them.

The Ladybug loving 14-year old was carefree at the moment. Her dreams were mostly fragmented, but showed friends and places she loved. Dancing with Irka, having dinner with her parents at Original Joe's just around the corner, among other things.

She mumbled an assortment of things, including conversations with Ash that weren't actually taking place.

"I wonder who Ash is." Jack thought aloud. "Must be a friend from school."

" _Can we, Ash?"_

 _..._

" _Please?"_

 _..._

" _Why not?"_

Libby sounded very distraught. She stirred momentarily.

"H-hey pop, could you fire up the heat?"

"Sure Bug." Jack smiled. "By the way, who's Ash?"

Libby seemed like she didn't understand at first.

"A very *yawn* good friend of mine." Libby took her socks off and returned to her slumber. "Very good..."

Libby again entered the dreamy domain, and was now donning her Ladybug costume.

" _Hey cool! I don't remember changing, but who's complaining_? Alright, what is it today? Wait, who are you?"

Libby seemed to be struggling, and began writhing around the couch.

"Liberty?" Sandrine asked with concern. Libby began hyperventilating.

" **Jack!** "

Jack read the frightful tone in her voice, and ran as fast as possible into the living room.

"Libby, wake up!" Jack shook her roughly, and she calmed down but remained asleep.

"What the hell happened Sandra?"

"I heard her making the most abnormal grumbling sound." Sandrine replied. "And then without warning starts thrashing about."

"Criminy. Imagine if we'd been out."

Libby woke up, and seemed none the worse for wear.

"...Pretty sure I was falling down a pit just now..."

"Liberty, dear," Sandrine began. "You were convulsing terribly."

" **What?** "

"And you were making awful noises."

"I was also Ladybug, believe it or not." Libby said.

"Ah, your superhero friend." Jack nodded. "She's quite nice."

"She didn't tell me you'd met."

"We met Sunday evening." Sandrine said. "When you were missing."

"She's done a lot of good." Libby said. "Helped people and what not."

"Well if Ladybug's out doing all that, then we have zippo to worry about." Jack said confidently.

"Who does she fight, dear?"

"Mostly common criminals, it sounds like. We don't get to talk much, both being busy girls."

"She looks young like you." Jack continued.

"Ladybug is a teenager like me." Libby said, secretly wishing this conversation would end.

"And you have a great shared interest." Sandrine smiled.

"Oh yes."

"You look kind of similar sweetie..."

Libby's face went pale white.

"The uh, t-the resemblance is uncanny!"

"Hmm." Jack said. Libby thought he might be onto her. "Well Bug, I'm glad we got to discuss your special friend. I'd certainly like to meet her in a less...delicate situation."

"I'm sure she'd love the same!" Libby exclaimed.

"The girl has a phone, right?"

"Of course daddy, but she really doesn't use it that much. We mostly chat face-to-face."

"Skype?" Sandrine inquired.

"In person." Libby answered. "Now, I hate to be rude, but I have some more Z's to catch!"

"Alright Liberty, but dinner's in less than two hours."

Libby face planted into the pillow and gave the a-ok sign

"Third time's the charm."

Libby slept tranquilly for 90 minutes. She woke to find the curtains closed and the heater running again.

"Hmm." She hummed. "Ash?"

"Yes Libby?"

"Were you actually in those dreams?"

'I'm sorry Libby, I wasn't. It must've been a facsimile."

"That's a shame. Your beauty was astonishing. I couldn't find any words."

"What did I look like, if I may ask?"

"You were quite tall." Libby thought for a moment. "Towered right over me. I think you had a robe on too. I can't recall exactly what your face was like, though."

"I'm not taller than you, Libby. You're 5'2"?"

"5'4, Ash."

"In my usual form, I'm less than 5 feet."

"So Ash is your hairclip, huh Bug?" Jack asked.

"Well, kinda, yeah." Libby answered. "When I do ventriloquism, I like to do a second personality. Sorry, is that weird? It sounds weird when I say it out loud."

"You're a creative, imaginative girl, Libby. It's fine."

"Thanks pop. I'm gonna lay my head down for a few more, if that's also okay."

"Sure Bug." Jack answered. Libby could smell dinner being made.

"Pork chops. For. The. Win. That's another thing we need to do when you show yourself, Ash. Have dinner together."

"It's a date, as you humans say."

"You'll love my mom's cooking." Libby smiled. "Soon she might have to start making enough for four though."

"I wouldn't like to be a bother though."

"My mom likes my friends. You'd be no different."

Libby got up off the couch, took the hairclip out of her ponytail and admired it.

"You can still talk to me when we're separated, right?"

...

"Mm, guess not."

"Just kidding, Libby!"

"Ah, so you're learning the humor game!" Libby said. "Fitting right in Ash."

Libby stroked the clip delicately.

"This is such a cool thing that's happened. You had told me I'd become a superhero, and fight crazy villains in my hometown, I'd have you sent off to the looney bin!"

"The what?"

"...Nevermind."

Libby tiptoed into the kitchen.

"Hiya mom." She beamed. "I might be having some friends over for studying this week."

"That's fine Liberty." Sandrine said.

"Irka, and I'm sure Geneva will be along. London maybe, if she wants."

"How's Geneva?"

"Well she's spending tonight with Irka, so pretty damn good."

"Oh really, why's that?"

"...Guhhhhh she really admires Irka! They're almost as close as us."

Libby gave a goofy smile.

"Any day your friends would like to come over is fine with me."

"I made a new friend at school today also." Libby continued. "Her name's, er, Ashlie. She's really quite reserved and may not show herself around here for a while."

"What's her last name?"

"Ten...Teng...Tengrattis!"

"Whenever she wants to visit, let us know so we can make arrangements." Sandrine explained.

"Sure mom."

"You'd actually let me into your house Libby?"

"You're already here, smartass." Libby laughed.

"I don't believe my rear end is particularly intelligent."

"I have...absolutely no comeback for that. You win."

Libby retrieved her slippers from halfway up the steps, and returned to the kitchen.

"Mom, would it be rude to eat my dinner upstairs, in my room?" She asked.

"I suppose not Liberty, but is there any particular reason?" Sandrine asked back.

"Sorry, just wanna have a think session. And yes, I'm fine."

"Very well dear. Jack!"

Jack walked in.

"Liberty's eating upstairs tonight. Just a few minutes left to wait."

Jack looked a bit concerned, but brushed it off. Sandrine served up their plates, and Jack carried a fold-up table up with Libby.

"Thanks a lot pop." Libby smiled. He left and Libby waited a moment before closing her eyes.

"Ash, I'd like to see you, if that's permissible."

"I'm not sure if you're ready yet Libby."

"Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've only known me, or rather of me, for slightly over 24 hours."

"But we're very close already." Libby said. "And...I wanna really start sharing junk with you. That's way easier if you're in the flesh."

"I'll consider your request Libby."

"Are you allowed to reveal yourself right this minute, if you wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Grrarg." Libby grunted. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Ash didn't respond further.

"Fine, but I expect an answer next time I ask."

Libby somewhat angrily dug into her first pork chop. She chomped down on it, and as she went to cut another piece, something came over her.

"Mmm... **Ash!** "

"What's the matter, Libby?"

"I think I'm choking!"

Libby started gagging and stumbled around, desperately trying to get her bearings. Without a warning there was an explosion of light behind her, and she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection.

The arms thrusted a couple times, Libby felt less pressure in her chest and she crumpled to the floor in a coughing fit.

"Oh Jesus...I was...and you..."

Libby was frozen. She very gradually turned her head, and a very short woman, with a strange beige hue to her skin, an exceptionally long ponytail and a metal plate of some sort partially covering her left eye, sat with her legs crossed a few feet away from Libby.

She reluctantly crawled forward towards the woman, and placed two fingers on her face.

"It's really you, isn't it?"

"Libby I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you smoking?" Libby asked. Ash kept her mouth zipped up and her head low.

"Get up on your feet, you numbskull!"

Ash looked hurt by Libby's verbal jab, and Libby stood over her.

"Ash?"

Ash looked away from Libby. Libby grabbed her hands and pulled her, mostly against her will, up off the ground. Libby then threw herself over Ash's shoulder and began sobbing.

"Libby I...I'm glad I was here for you." Ash said. "But it wasn't right to intrude like that."

"Wasn't right?" Libby asked incredulously. "What do you think would've happened if you hadn't?"

"I know."

"I clearly mean a lot to you."

"Every Ladybug has meant the world to me."

"Even Jeff Montesegan?"

Ash smiled for the first time, and Libby huddled up close to her.

"Aw, you're a beauty Ash." The brown haired girl said. "Oh! I need to give Irka the news! But wait, she's with Geneva, and they're probably pretty busy."

"Do you want Geneva to know the truth?" Ash inquired.

"Geneva is a doll, but is very chatty. Though I'm sure Irka could convince her, whether with affection or an evil glare."

"Remember Libby, it's up to you."

"I do trust Geneva though. Hearts don't get much more pure than that. I feel kinda bad, telling her _before_ Bell and Trin. Edison too."

"What will you do, Libby?"

"I think I'll gather some folks together soon and give them the grand reveal of a lifetime. An Identity Reveal Party, if you will."

"At your house?" Ash asked.

"Hum." Libby said. "Maybe not. Neither at school or Kiwanis. That's not clever enough."

"Somewhere private then."

"If I could get into the school on the weekend, maybe. But that's pulling it thin. Any which way, back to the Geneva conundrum."

"If you really want her to know, I have no objections."

"Alright. Fingers crossed."

Ash intertwined her hand with Libby's.

"...That's not at all what the term means, but we'll be doing this a lot too." Libby smiled.

5:46 PM

From: The Libbster

Guess who paid me a visit today :-D

Irka downloaded the image, and covered her mouth. Geneva peeked at the phone at her pupils dilated.

5:48 PM

From: Irka

Btw, Geneva's caught sight of it.

5:49 PM

From: The Libbster

Yeah, that's alright. She can know ;-)

"Know what?" Geneva asked.

"Geneva...when the red girl and I appeared in your classroom earlier..." Irka began hesitantly.

"It was so nice seeing you..."

"That was Ladybug. She's a...she's a hero, who defends the innocent."

"Wow, a superhero? Right here in Swift Current?!"

"Yes, and her and I are friends." Irka continued. "And that's not all."

"Do you hang out and do stuff?" Geneva asked eagerly.

"...In a way."

"Cool! Oh, my Irka knows such awesome people!"

"Technically I don't belong to you..."

There goes Geneva's cheery mood...

"Sorry." Irka said, kissing Geneva on the forehead. "But I also know who Ladybug is, under the mask."

Geneva's eyes were fixated on Irka.

5:53 PM  
From: Irka

U sure Lib?

5:53 PM  
From: The Libbster

*Thumb up emoji*

Irka inhaled.

"Ladybug is Libby."

"...Oh. That makes sense." Geneva said. "She's into Ladybugs, and seems like the best fit to fight crime."

"Do you and her have _that_ many conversations?" Irka asked.

"Not as many as we have..."

"Indeed. But yes, and we would both like you to guard this secret. Can you do that for me Geneva?"

"Ooh, but it's so neat!"

Irka kissed Geneva softly.

"...Oh, yes, I can." She said dreamily.

"Matriel and Mistral know also, so four are in the loop." Irka explained.

5:56 PM  
From: The Libbster

So are u guys like official now or what? :p

5:57 PM  
From: General Eva

NO

I mean, no Ladybug. My Irka and I are just friends :-)

5:59 PM

From: The Libbster

Btdubs, that _very_ beautiful woman is Ash. She, er, inhabits my hairclip, and lets me become Ladybug. Irk, I leave it to you to fill her in on everything else.

"So Ash, welcome _in earnest_ to Casa Walters." Libby said.

"Your floor feels very nice." Ash said. Libby really started to notice that her hands didn't look completely like a human's, almost like they were deformed or disjointed.

"Hun, I'm not a rude person but, are your hands supposed to look the way they do?"

"Do you not like them? I can re-form them if you'd wish it."

"No, no! Forget I said anything!"

Ash peered around Libby's bedroom, and the mound of Ladybug paraphernalia.

"You should wear these pretty earrings."

"Maybe if I ever go to Paris." Libby said, glancing at the 'camera'. "The Eiffel Tower looks Miraculous."

Ash gave a sly grin, then regained her plain expression.

"Is something upsetting you?"

"Libby, I wasn't terribly ready to come yet."

"Why not?" Libby asked. "Does it even matter?"

"...No, maybe it doesn't." Ash said.

"Do you want any more chops, Bug?" Jack called up the stairs.

"One sec pop." Libby called back. "Ash, how about you take half of what's here, and I take the rest?"

"Libby, I don't need to..."

"You're a guest in my house. Let me treat you, for Christ sakes."

Libby exited, and Ash pondered. The brown haired girl returned with another pork chop on a paper plate, and an extra fork and knife.

"I told them I dropped my silverware." She grinned.

"Thank you Libby, this is very nice." Ash put her hand over her heart.

"And next, you'll sleep."

Libby and Ash quietly shared dinner. Libby was in all her glory.

"You were right. I do like your mom's cooking."

"Kinda hard not to."

6:07 PM

From: Irka

May I speak with Ash? ◠‿◠

"Ash, could ya grab my computer?"

Ash raised her arm, and the machine levitated towards them.

"...I'm _so_ going to abuse that." Libby grinned.

"No you certainly will not." Ash glowered.

Libby continued grinning, searched for a minute, and clicked to open Skype. She began a session with Irka and the Fen twins.

"Who is that?" Matriel asked.

"Say hello to Ash." Libby answered. "My magic friend who lives inside my hairclip."

"I wanna style her hair sometime!" Mistral exclaimed.

"Ohhhh, she's so pretty!" Geneva said. Ash began blushing and tried hiding behind Libby.

"Nice to see you Ash." Irka smiled.

"Hello everybody." Ash said sheepishly. Libby looked proud.

"Say guys, Ash kinda saved my life just now."

Geneva and Mistral looked terrified, Matriel arched an eyebrow and Irka shifted around.

"We'll discuss that later."

"I guess you both like doing that, huh?" Matriel asked. Ash and Libby soon finished their unplanned dinner date.

"Well this day has been all over the map." Libby sighed. She took the plate and silverware back downstairs.

"Somebody's happy." Jack said.

"Can't beat Momma Walters."

Sandrine smiled proudly.

"Think I'm just gonna hang in my quarters for a spell. Love you guys."

Libby hastily climbed the stairs back up to her room.

"Oh man, we have so much to do!"

"..."

"What are you laughing about?"

"Irka is making unusual expressions at me. Also Mistral keeps asking if she can brush my hair right now."

"Mmm." Libby said.

"Libby I really think I'd like to return to your clip." Ash put the computer aside.

"Why?"

"..."

"Ash, you're hiding something."

"I'm a little nervous; I'm sensing something is going to happen soon, that won't be pleasant for any of us."

"Well, this is already a Chosen One, Prophecy sort of deal, right?" Libby asked. "What, is Marcus gonna go batshit insane again?"

"Maybe I'm just delirious." Ash admitted. "Did I ruin your night Libby?"

"Um, no. Only way you could manage that is by shooting me."

*Beat*

"...I just remembered there's a gun in the house."

"How about we just forget all that, and relax and enjoy being with my friends."

"Works for me." Matriel said.

"I totally forgot we were chatting..." Libby said, surprised at hearing a third voice. "So any which way, hah, we have yet another thing to try and get used to."

"I would ask to see about sleeping over." Irka began. "But I have other things at present."

"Are you planning on taking her to school?" Matriel asked.

"In the hairclip." Libby responded. "Unless you'd like to be a highschool student. It's pretty overrated though."

"It isn't _that_ bad." Mistral said.

"If Ladybug isn't needed, I agree." Ash nodded. "But not right yet."

Ash took a look outside Libby's window.

"Speaking of, I expect no school tomorrow."

"Alright!" Matriel exclaimed. "Sorry buds, but this girl really needs to catch up on her sheep counting."

"Neither of us have slept well lately." Mistral added.

"Well I guess we're all catching up then, especially you Ash."

"Geneva and I will do a marathon of Game of Thrones." Irka said, smiling at her biggest fan. "Good night to you all. Ash, come say hello one day."

"I intend to Irka." Ash smiled. Libby heard footsteps down the hall. "Double time Ash!"

Ash warped back into the hairclip, Irka and Geneva signed out, and someone knocked on Libby's door.

"Come in mom."

Sandrine came in.

"Just Skyping with the girls."

"It's snowing buckets, Liberty." Sandrine said. "Be prepared for no school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Libby smiled, and Sandrine returned to the hall. Ash flowed back out of the hairclip, and stayed in a pose with her arms stretched downward for about 10 seconds.

"I had forgotten what cold felt like." She said. "Cold is so unwelcoming."

"This gives you the perfect excuse to try hot chocolate."

"Certainly Libby."

"Are you sure you're alright? I'd be gushing about how cool the world is if I were you."

"I've seen plenty of the world." Ash said. "It has enough people who make you lose faith."

"What about me?" Libby asked. "And my friends?"

"You must already know my answer..."

Matriel grinned, and Mistral gave a cute smile.

"Just make sure, Libby, that you don't lose faith in anybody whom you consider a friend."

"Why the frig are you lecturing me on that?"

"Other Ladybugs have given up on people at the wrong times." Ash explained.

"Well that won't happen here. Imagine betraying the Fen girls after what I did."

Libby blew a kiss through the computer screen, and the twins each pretended to catch it.

"I love those two to the moon and back. Irka too." Libby said matter-of-factly.

"The same for Belloehs and Trinity?"

"Yeah. And Ed, Charlie, Sean, Geneva...why am I telling you this? It's obvious."

"Very well, Libby." Ash relented.

"And you'd better not bail on me, Miss 'Ashlie Tengrattis'. I'll come back to haunt you!"

Libby laughed for a minute, and wrapped herself around Ash.

"Looks like we're staying in tonight hun." She said, kissing Ash on the cheek. "Lemme pop out for a sec and grab that hot cocoa. I'll let the Wonder Twins entertain you in the meantime."

Libby got the biggest smile imaginable on her face as she went to collect hers and Ash's drinks. Ash smiled at her and the twins, who were now wrapped in a large blanket together. She touched the keyboard a few times to get used to the feeling, then began typing a message. She was beginning to enjoy being out of the hairclip and interacting with the world around her...

End of Episode 8

Until next time, Bug Out!


	10. Cold Comfort, Part 2

Ladybug: The Adventures of Libby Walters

Season 1

Episode 10

"Cold Comfort, Part 2"

A bit of a shorter chapter today. Just really wanted to get it done and out there.

 _Three hours later..._

"You girls have no fathomable idea, how badly I wanted to leave the hairclip and punch him!"

"But wasn't he Ladybug?"

"Pfft, in name only."

Libby, Ash and the Fen twins were still showing no signs of stopping their Skype session, unlike the snow outside. Ash, against her protests, was now cozied up in Libby's Ladybug sweater.

"Now, no personal offence Libby, but the absolute _best_ Ladybug most certainly was, well actually, they served simultaneously."

" _Two_ Ladybugs at once?" She asked.

"Yes," Ash continued. "I'm still unaware as to how, but Soores Blazt and Brenda Harlow were the famed Ladybug Tandem."

Matriel and Mistral had their eyes glued to the computer screen and a large bowl of popcorn to share.

"Michaley Noble had a tremendously appropriate name. Sven Cooper was a fine Ladybug also."

"Noble." Matriel smiled. "Surely that was intentional."

"Perhaps. And perhaps Libby's affinity for Ladybugs was on purpose as well.

"I'm just happy she's Ladybug, and not me." Mistral said. "Gosh, I don't think I could manage."

"Mistral, you're better than any of us." Matriel said, kissing her sister. "The world would be safe already."

"Perhaps another Ladybug Tandem?" Libby thought. Ash gave her a doubting look.

"Libby, you're officially epic in my book." Matriel nodded.

"Oh hush. I'm just your average Canadian girl, but with a little extra."

"Sooo Ash." Mistral began. "Um, what...country are you from?"

Ash was quite taken aback by the question.

"Mistral, and everybody." Ash started. "I was born, erm, simply put, I'm a subterranean being."

" _In_ the Earth." Libby put her tea down on the floor. "Well damn, there goes my 'Ash is from Venus or something' theory I had going!"

"I hear Venus is lovely this time of year. Or, Chris-Ann tells me so at least."

The other three girls were silent.

"...I have friends in rather high places..."

"...Sooo gals," Libby changed the subject. "What say you to including London Kerry into our little club?"

"That slime?" Matriel looked grossed out. "If she's in, I'm outskies!"

Libby hadn't yet told them about her and London's resolution, and kept quiet about it for the time.

"I might hit the hay soon ladies." Libby yawned. "Guess that nap wasn't as beneficial as I thought."

"Rest if you wish Libby." Ash said. "You don't need to stay up through the night for my sake.

"Yeah. Good night Mats, Misty. Love ya both!"

"Good night, my hero." Matriel gave the heart sign with her hands, which Libby returned.

"Sleep tight Libby!" Mistral exclaimed. Libby embraced Ash for more than 40 seconds, and looked straight into her eyes.

"...I'm not particularly comfortable with kissing you yet Libby."

"Huh? Oh no, I was just taking a good long look at your eyes. But someday I hope we are that close."

Libby touched Ash's ponytail, and then climbed into bed.

"Yo Ash, could you please use your mystical powers or what not to get the heat running?" She asked. Ash obliged, and Libby's room soon became toasty.

"Thank you hun. Could ya also give your hand here?"

"My hand?" Ash asked. She reached out to Libby, who kissed her hand.

"For now. Sleep wherever ya want."

Libby tossed to the other direction.

"I'd like to hear a little more about you two."

"Uh, hmm." Matriel thought for a second. "My first name isn't actually Matriel, it's Matra-Simca." 

"My name...is Mistral." Mistral said almost disappointingly.

"How long have you and Libby been acquainted?" Ash asked.

"We've known Libbster for seven years."

"...Libbster?"

"Ash, lemme tell you, if you'd like to stay on Lib's good side, _don't_ call her Libbster. Or flick her nose. "

"Well she can't be Ladybug without my assistance, so...apologies, am I speaking too loud, Libby?"

"Nope." Libby muttered. "Love you Ash."

"Love you also Libby. Matriel, is sharing a bed considered acceptable between friends?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely, why?"

"I desire physical closeness to Libby. It's...something I haven't shared with terribly many Ladybugs."

"That girl is a lovebug." Matriel said. "Just bring it up to her. But anyway. The sister and I might be off to bed soon as well."

"Thank you Matriel, Mistral. You two are most saintly individuals."

Ash signed out of Libby's Skype, rubbed her head, and walked around Libby's bed.

"Libby, may I bother you again?"

"Mmm." Libby said.

"Would it be acceptable to...lie in bed with you?" Ash asked apprehensively.

"What now?"

"I mean, if you don't want..."

"Another night Ash, sorry."

"Could you promise that?"

Libby glanced up at Ash. She leaned up on her elbow.

"What the heck brought this on?" She asked. Ash knelt down.

"It's not been common for Ladybug and their companion to be close in a physical manner."

"If you want affection or whatever, you got it, but, sorry if it's rude, I need to snooze."

Ash appeared defeated, but nodded and walked slowly towards the closet doors.

"Where are you headed at this hour?" Libby asked.

"To sleep on the floor." Ash answered.

"Uhhh, why not in the hairclip?"

Ash said nothing, and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Hey, did I upset you?"

"It's alright Libby."

"My bed's open if you want..."

Ash appeared to be asleep already.

"...It." Libby fell back down. "Whoa."

Libby was off to the great Dreamscape in short order.

...

Libby awoke with a start. It sounded to her like something had crashed hard into her window. She glanced at her CD/alarm clock, which showed 5:03 AM.

"That was peculiar."

She closed her eyes again.

...

"...Mom?"

Libby was not completely certain as to whether she was awake. Her senses were heightened. Something felt very off to her.

"Ash?"

No response. She tossed her phone towards where Ash had been.

"...Libby? Did you do that on purpose?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No." Ash said hazily. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to become Ladybug." Libby said flatly. Ash was rather puzzled.

"Okay Libby, if you're certain."

" **NOW.** "

Ash hopped to her feet, grabbed the hairclip, and handed it to Libby. She then teleported back into it, and Libby hesitated.

"Something is very wrong Ash."

"I can sense it now too."

Libby cautiously got out of her bed, walked lightly to her door, and opened it just a crack.

"Coast is clear." She said, darting out of her room into the dark hall.

"Footsteps?"

Libby ducked behind the banister and listened.

"That sounds like mom. Better not let her see me."

"I sense another presence." Ash said.

"Dad?" Libby asked. Ash didn't answer right away.

"Today Ash."

"Libby that isn't your father..."

"Well who the hell..."

Libby's face went ghostly pale.

"Mom!"

Libby leapt over top the banister, and slid down the railing. She lost her balance and fell feet-first into the front door.

"Shit, she probably heard that!" Libby cursed under her breath.

"Jack, is that you?" Sandrine called.

"Not even gonna _try_ to impersonate my dad's voice..."

Libby darted into the kitchen, and dove under the table.

"Could you by any chance make me invisible?"

"I can make the hairclip invisible, so as not to reveal yourself." Ash answered.

"Good enough. Make it so."

Sandrine increased her stride as she searched for the source of the disturbance.

"If you're here, you came to the wrong house!"

Libby could hear her mom heading towards the family room, and the familiar unlocking of her dad's gun case.

"Jesus." Libby said. "My mom's gonna friggin' shoot me."

"What will you do?"

"Make an executive decision."

Libby cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Walters? It's me, Ladybug."

Her mom's pace became frantic. Libby emerged from under the table.

"My God above, it's 5 in the morning." Sandrine said, catching her breath. "Don't you superheroes ever sleep?" 

"Emergency call." Libby lied. "Mrs. Walters, I..."

"Please, call me Sandrine."

" _Awkward_. Okay Sandrine, I believe you have somebody in your house that doesn't belong."

"You mean besides yourself?"

Libby felt the burn of her mom's sass.

"Libby always says you have a quick wit."

"I should check on Liberty." Sandrine suggested. Libby panicked and ran in front of her.

"I already did that. She's totally out."

"Did you break into my house?"

"No Sandrine." Libby bit her tongue. Her mom picked up a conveniently placed rolling pin. Libby began sweating.

"Her window was open...

"Liberty **always** locks her window." Sandrine said, preparing herself to beat her daughter.

"Not tonight, obviously..."

"Don't take that tone with me, Little Miss!"

" _Getting lectured by mom at 5 AM. Not on my agenda today..."_

"You have quite the nerve..."

" **Look out!** "

Liberty pulled her mom down to the floor. A semi-transparent arm narrowly missed her.

"Ah, so you shady souls just can't get enough of the Ladybug, can ya?" Libby asked, uncorking her yo-yo.

"That won't be necessary." The Shadow said. Sandrine fainted, and Libby was wide-eyed.

"Don't try to trick me!"

"Libby, no." Ash said. "Listen to what it says."

"Our kind are not all malevolent. You have encountered us in our blackest form, but it is not over yet. They are coming."

"Who is? Hey, hold up!"

The Shadow ignored Libby, and disappeared through the walls.

"...What in the fu-"

Libby covered her mouth as her mom came to again.

"What happened?" Sandrine said vaguely. She saw Ladybug sitting next to her, and got a little upset.

"Why are you in my house at this hour?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Walters, false alarm." Libby said, and went back towards the stairs.

"Don't act like you own the place!"

"Hey, superheroes gotta pee too!"

Libby stampeded up the stairs, and returned to her bedroom.

"Well _that_ was unusual. Who was it talking about?"

"It only could've meant one person, but it can't be." Ash explained. "They're gone."

"You're sure?" Libby inquired.

"I was there."

Libby looked confident, and returned to her sack.

"Think I'll uh, keep these duds on for the night."

"That may be unwise." Ash advised.

"Why?"

 _Two hours later..._

"Oh..."

"The Ladybug suit isn't comfortable to sleep in. At least, that's what Summerlynn Boscher told me."

"Did the suit suffocate her or something?" Libby asked.

"No, Summerlynn is actually doing quite well. Perhaps you could meet her someday."

"Ash, could ya please make it go away?"

 ***Flash***

"Oh brother, what's it gonna be this time?"

"Are you growing tired of being Ladybug already?" Ash inquired.

"No, not that."

Ash suddenly emerged from the hairclip and sat down on Libby's bed.

"Libby are you feeling stressed?"

"Yes." Libby answered. "My wish was to be carefree. Guess the universe needs to get its' hearing examined."

"To have worries and concerns is to be human."

"But I'm fourteen years old."

"It's better for Ladybug to be youthful."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Libby look at me."

Libby complied.

"Whatever it is, you'll get through it." Ash said.

"But what the hell is coming?" Libby asked.

"We'll find that out together I suppose."

Libby split the next 3 hours between resting and wondering.

"At least one thing I don't have to bother with is school."

Her dad knocked on the door, and Ash, instead of returning to her space, rolled off of and under Libby's bed.

"Weirdo." Libby said. "Door's open, pop."

"Hope you've been working those arms, Bug, cause you're probably gonna need 'em today!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wha..."

Jack pointed out the window.

"Ah rats." Libby moaned. Jack shut the door behind himself. Libby stuffed her face into the pillow and shouted profanities.

"I would offer to help," Ash began. "But it should be obvious why..."

"Could you change your appearance and help?"

"I suppose so, but it may be risky."

"Please Ash? I know you already did me like, the biggest favor ever last night, but snow shoveling sucks."

"Alright Libby, for you."

Ash morphed into a light streak, and fired out the window.

"...Whut?"

Libby shook it off and headed towards her closet. She took out of it heavier sweatpants, two pairs of socks, a flannel shirt and her sweater.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Snow gear is downstairs."

Libby descended the stairway, and entered the living room to find her parents already mostly geared up to go outside.

"My friend Ashlie _might_ be coming over to offer assistance."

"What about Irka?" Sandrine asked.

"Haven't heard from her this morning."

"Oh well." Jack said. Libby collected her snow coat, toque, boots and gloves. She decided to pass on the scarf today.

"Alright." Libby grunted. "Time to take the plunge."

"This must be your friend." Sandrine said. Libby looked to see a short girl, except now with a more believable skin tone, still a long ponytail but glasses instead of an eye plate. Libby's frown flipped, and she dropped the shovel and ran towards Ash.

"Where'd you bolt off to?"

"I needed to change somewhere."

"Mom, pop, this is Ashlie Tengrattis." Libby introduced her. "Ash, these are Jackson and Sandrine Walters."

"How do you do?" Sandrine greeted her. Libby fully expected her dad to try pairing them off, but was pleasantly surprised when he gave her a proper greeting.

"Hello Ashlie. Some kind of first trip to the Walters Domain, huh?"

"Indeed, sir." Ash responded, bowing slightly.

"So polite." Jack said. "She'll fit right in!"

"Mr. Walters..."

"I _meant_ as one of Libby's friends." Jack coughed. "Glad to have you."

"Yeah, me too."

Libby gave an eyes-half-closed smile, just to mess with her dad.

"Alright Walters and friend, start your shovels!"

Libby begrudgingly dug her shovel into a snow mound. Ash was allowing some of her strength to be on display, as she effortlessly cleared mass amounts of snow. The mailman, all covered in snow, trudged through on his route.

"...Perhaps we have a new helper around the house." Sandrine said.

"If you'd like me to come over again, I'd be more than happy to." Ash smiled more at Libby than her mom.

"Lemme help you with the sidewalk." Libby said. The two stopped for a moment.

"Thank you. I don't want our entire friendship to be based around you doing me little favors."

"Libby, I'm your guide. Favors are part of the deal."

Libby smiled and continued shoveling.

"Just thought you should know, Liberty," Sandrine began. "Your friend Ladybug paid us a visit last night."

"What, when?" Libby asked.

"Five. O'clock."

"The heck was she doing here at that hour?"

Libby wanted to blurt out that she is Ladybug, but Ash eyed her.

"I don't have the slightest, but she brought a friend along."

"Who?"

"I must've imagined it." Sandrine looked dispirited. "But it looked like a living shadow."

"Ash, I'm telling them." Libby dropped her shovel. Ash considered stopping her with a blast of power.

"Mom, dad, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it, Bug?" Jack asked.

"Oh God Jack, did she have sex with a boy? I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

"No mom." Libby shook her head. "I wouldn't keep that from you. Guys, I'm La-"

"I'm Ladybug." Ash suddenly butted it. Libby looked like she'd just seen somebody get killed in front of her.

"And also, you weren't imagining the Shadow being. They attacked our school today. That's kinda how Libby and I met."

"Ash! Don't take credit for what I..."

Jack and Sandrine looked concerned.

"...I mean, she was amazing." Libby caught herself.

"But where was your ponytail when we saw you yesterday?" Jack asked. Ash tore her ponytail off, which made Libby jump back.

"A prop." She said calmly. "To hide myself from my enemies."

" _Very_ convincing."

"Well thank you for your kind work, Ashlie." Sandrine smiled. "Especially for keeping our beloved daughter safe."

"It's the least I could do."

Ash turned halfway around, and mouthed to Libby "sorry". Libby threw her head back dramatically and continued shoveling. Ash felt a little like she'd betrayed her friend. Libby seemed to have found her motivation, as she worked at a breakneck pace.

"Libby, slow down." Jacked warned. "You'll throw out your back."

"Can't hear ya pop!" Libby called. Ash came up to her and got her attention.

"Take a break and come talk."

Ash and Libby shuffled past her parents and into the house. Libby removed her coat and spiked it to the floor.

"Let's get something straight, you." She raised her voice. "You will _not_ ever take credit for what I do as Ladybug!"

"How would you do any of it without me?" Ash crossed her arms. Libby was prepared to return the volley, but her mouth snapped shut.

"Disrespect will not be tolerated Libby."

"Well that goes for both of us then."

"Agreed."

Ash and Libby had a long staredown.

"Is this a fight?" Libby asked.

"Perhaps." Ash replied.

"Let's try not to make a habit out of it."

"Fine."

Libby and Ash gave each other a glance as they went back out the door. Over at Matriel and Mistral's house, the twins were still in bed, as the family had a snow clearing service. They were cuddling to keep warm, and Matriel was bummed out.

"We go shopping to get Libby something this week, okay sis?" She asked. Mistral said nothing, and Matriel turned over.

"Yo, Mistral."

"Hmm?" Mistral replied.

"You with me?"

"Can I stay in bed forever?"

"Sure, after you help me." Matriel said. "Uhhh, not today obviously."

"But we have so much studying to do for the Spanish test!" Mistral complained.

"Yeah, boy. There's that little detail."

"Sooo Matriel..."

"Oh dear God, I hate it when you start a sentence that way..."

Mistral was smiling slightly evilly.

"No, Mistral Marseilles Fen, do not ask me that question again!" Matriel threatened. "I'll give you friggin' rope burn!"

"Who is the lucky guy that gets to go with my beautiful sister to junior prom?" Mistral asked.

"You do realize I could take a girl, right? Our school isn't uptight about that sort of thing."

"Hmm, I suppose, but I'm definitely taking a nice boy."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Mistral felt the tables turn in an instant.

"Um, I, well...I guess Ridge Kelly?"

"Ooh, Mistral." Matriel whistled. "That is one fine gentleman."

"You won't be upset if I go with him?" Mistral asked.

"No!"

Matriel rolled back over.

"At the very least, we'll both have dates..."

Edison was also considering his romantic options. Well, option.

"This had to hit today?" He asked nobody in particular. Edison then began thinking.

"I really shouldn't bank everything on Libby. There _are_ other pretty girls at school, like Matriel and Belloehs. Why should I care honestly? Football is going well, my grades are all 85+..."

Edison took a long look at his love note.

"But Libby is one in a million. At least I'm getting another day to consider..."

Edison trudged off to his living room, note in hand. He pulled another note out of his school journal, which was partially obscured, but could be seen to read _Dear Belloehs._ It was about half as long as Libby's note.

"What did I do wrong that time?" He asked. Edison compared the two notes, and made numerous alterations to the newer one.

"God, I coulda just dug myself deeper..."

Edison picked up his home phone, and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, are you up? Great. Look, I need a little advice on something, if you're willing to give any..."

End of Episode 10

Until next time, Bug Out!


	11. AN

Hey readers. Just wanted to let you know that this story is taking a bit of a break. I've hit a roadblock and wanna devote time to my other story for now. Hope you all understand.


End file.
